


The AllSpark Changed My Life (First Draft)

by Rowena_Bensel



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowena_Bensel/pseuds/Rowena_Bensel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m an ordinary girl. At least I think that, until the day I suddenly switch places with Sam Witwicky and I am the one having to go through the movie. This is fantastic, you know. And I know what’s going to happen, so, let's seen how I can fuck things up.</p><p>THIS STORY IS NO LONGER BEING UPDATED. CHECK OUT <b>THE ALLSPARK CHANGED MY LIFE</b> ON MY PAGE FOR THE FULL, REVISED VERSION.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well, I'm Fucked

I wake up to something jumping on my chest. That’s not unusual, my cat does that a lot. But it’s smaller than my cat, and then it started barking in my ear.

I sit up and the dog drops to my lap. It’s a little tan Chihuahua with a white cast on its front left paw. It looked familiar to me in two ways. One a familiar feeling of normality, the other like recognizing a tv character.

Before I could think on it, I heard a voice calling, “Alison! You up, sweetie?”

“Yes, Mom!” I called out, then made a face at myself. I didn’t live with Mom, I lived with my sister and her girlfriend. And the dog here was not one of ours, we had cocker spaniels. I looked up and saw the room wasn’t mine either.

I was really confused, but I made myself get up and get dressed, figuring I’d get answers faster if I acted like it was all normal. Though for some reason it all felt normal.

I grabbed my backpack and noticed it was heavier than I was used to. I opened it and saw a lot of old navigation tools and some old papers, but there was no laptop, which I was used to carrying. I was confused by that, I needed the laptop for school, why didn’t I have it in there. I looked around and found it, slipping it into the bag with little difficultly.

I leave the room and go downstairs to the kitchen (my real room is on the ground floor and opens right into the living room/kitchen/dining room) and I saw a woman with strawberry blonde hair putting breakfast on the table.

“Hi, sweetie,” she said to me. “How’d you sleep?”

“Fine,” I said. “Weird dreams though.”

“Oh, you want to talk about them?”

“Not really,” I said, eating my breakfast. I was just majorly confused. This wasn’t my mom, yet my brain would only label her as such. And the house wasn’t mine, but it was labeled that.

A balding man came in. “Hey sport,” he called me.

“Hey dad,” I said automatically. “Excited to get a car after school.”

“Ah, ah, ah,” “Dad” said. “You gotta get that last A.”

I nodded. “I know, but I’m gonna get it, I know.”

“Well, finish up so I can take you to school and you can prove it.”

I finished my breakfast quickly, but my head was buzzing with questions. I already had a car, why would I be buying one. And the town we drove through wasn’t my town, and we were going to a local high school, not a career tech center like I actually go to.

Once at school, I sat on the front steps and pulled out my laptop. I’d closed it the night before after saving my story, and I wanted to read over it again.

But it wasn’t there. I opened my folder to try and find it, but it was gone. A bunch of my stories were gone too. And a bunch of the fanart I had saved too. But I couldn’t say what it was for. I had a huge feeling there was something wrong. I reached back into my backpack and pulled out my writing notebook, flipping it to the last page I was working on.

It was there I got my answer. I watched as the words I’d written faded from existence, the last one to go being “Transformers”.

I suddenly recognized my “mom” and “dad” and the school I was at and the town I was in. Memorial High School in Tranquility, Nevada and my parents were Ron and Judy Witwicky. The things in my bag were artifacts belonging to Archibald Witwicky, my great grandfather who went on an artic expedition and found Iceman. I realized just where and when I was.

I was in the first movie, just before the action happened. And I was in Sam’s place. Shit.

“Hey Alison!” I looked up and saw a blonde boy coming toward me. Miles Lancaster. Sam’s – or rather my – best friend.

“Hey Miles,” I manage to say. I seem to just slip into the role, so I let myself do so.

“So, you got all your grandpa’s stuff?”

“You know I do.” I pulled out the glasses and showed him. We chatted for a while, then I saw Mikaela and Trent walking by. I just stared after Mikaela. Okay, I should just say now, I’m gay. And when asked what fitional character I'd hook up with, it was always Mikaela Banes. She was always my favorite of the main humans, and Megan Fox was so hot. Seeing her in real life made my heart start pounding in my chest and all I could do was follow her with my eyes.

Miles followed her with me. “Dang Alison, you are so gay.”

“What?” I asked, then realized I showed my reaction very obviously.

“Come on, you seriously think Mikaela’s gonna think of you as more than a friend, if you get that far?” Miles asked.

“A girl can dream, can’t she?” I asked, then the bell rang and we packed up to go in the school.

The school day went by fast, and I was glad my movie-brain (I’m gonna call it that) knew how to do the work, though the Trig work was easy, I took that last year IRL. Eventually, the last period rolled around and it was time for my genealogy report in history.

I set everything on the table at the front of the room and apologized for taking so long. I was about to speak, when a rubber band flicked me in the face. I immediately leveled a glare at Trent, I knew he was the one who did it. Oh, and Mikaela was sitting next to him. Man, she is so hot and I am so gay.

“For my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, Captain Archibald Witwicky. He’s a rather famous explorer. In fact,” I reached down and grabbed a map from the table and held it up, “he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle, a very big deal. In 1897, he took forty-one brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf.

“Here on the table, we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by nineteenth century sailors and seamen.” The class laughed, but Hosney quieted them. “You have the quadrant, the sextant, which was used to find direction and distance using the stars and the horizon line. Also here, are my grandfather’s glasses.” I held them up for all to see. “These cracks on them, he got after he fell through the ice of the shelf. He landed in a lower cavern, and when the sailors pulled him up, he was blinded. Some say it was light shining through the ice, others that he hit his head on the way down.

"After the expedition,” I set the glasses down and picked up some papers, one a newspaper, “Archibald started drawing these strange symbols and babbling about a giant ice man he said he’d discovered when he fell. He was institutionalized and spent the rest of his life in an asylum in Louisiana.”

“Excellent report, Alison,” Hosney said.

“Just one more thing, sir,” I said, checking and seeing I has a minute before the bell. “All of these artifacts here, on the table, are available for sale on eBay. Tell the folks, PayPal and cash both work. This is all going to my car fund.”

Just as I finished, the bell rang and everyone moved to get up. “Okay. Might be a pop quiz tomorrow. Might not,” Hosney said. “Sleep in fear tonight.”

As the other kids left, I went to Hosney’s desk. “So, how’d I do?”

“I say, a solid A-minus,” Hosney said.

“A-minus,” I said, shocked. I had expected a B, like Sam had got.

“You had a good report, but you were hawking your grandfather’s crap in my classroom.”

“No, no, that’s fine,” I said. “Thank you Mr. Hosney.”

I waited as he marked my paper and ran out. Miles was waiting, and I showed him the paper. He high-fived me and walked with me outside, going off his way while ran to where Ron-Dad (I’ll figure out what to call him later) was waiting for me.

“So,” he asked me.

“A-minus, but it’s an A,” I said.

“Wait, wait, wait. I can't see.” He grabbed the paper and looked at it. “It's an A.”

“So I'm good?” I asked.

“You're good.”

We drove through town, and Ron (that’s what I’ll call him) said “I got a little surprise for you, sweetie,”

“What kind of s-“ I shut up as we went by the Porsche dealership. “No, no no, Dad, you’ve got to be kidding!”

“Yeah. I am. You're not getting a Porsche.” Ron laughed as he drove away, but I was secretly relieved. It meant the time line was staying the same. And Bumblebee was coming up.

We drove over to Bolivia’s dealership and I started the standard teen reactions. “Dad, you said half a car, not half a piece of crap.”

“When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine,” Ron said.

“Do you want me to wreck? How many of these cars do you think are up to code?” I looked around the lot, but I didn’t see the yellow Camaro with black racing stripes yet. I knew he’d be there soon, but I wanted to be sure.

“No sacrifice-“ Ron started, and I knew I was expected to finish.

“Yeah, no victory.”

“No victory.”

“I get it,” I said. “The old Witwicky motto. I did do my report on grandpa Archibald remember.

“Right.”

Bobby Boliva finally came out. “Sir, Miss.” He extended his hand to Ron. “Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs.” He laughed. I made a face. “How can I help you?”

Well, my daughter here,” Ron put his hand on my shoulder, “is looking to buy her first car.”

“You come to see me?” Bobby asked.

“I had to,” I said.

“That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B.” He held out his hand and I shook it.

“Alison.” I was grateful that my name was the same, and that I wasn’t Samantha or some bullshit.

“Alison,” Bolivia repeated, putting a hand on my shoulder. “Let me talk to you. Alison, your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one of those hoods. Let me tell you something, doll. A driver don't pick the car. The car'll pick the driver.”

“Mm.” I said, looking and I saw Bumblebee roll in. I smiled, then looked to Bobby again.

“It's a mystical bond between man and machine. Doll, I'm a lot of things, but a liar's not one of them. Especially not in front of my mammy.” He pointed to a woman sitting a yard a few houses away. “That's my mammy. Hey, Mammy!”

She flipped him off. I had to fight not to laugh, but it had been my favorite part of the flim.

“Ooh, don't be like that,” Bobby said. “If I had a rock, I'd bust your head, bitch. I tell you, man, she deaf, you know?” He gave an awkward laugh and we moved on. “Well, over here, every piece of car a woman might want or need.” We were walking around Bumblebee.

“This ain't bad,” I said, looking him over. I wonder what Bee had done to get all dirty like that. “This one's got racing stripes.”

“Yeah. It got racing- Yeah, what's this?” I heard Bobby act confused about Bumblebee, but I ignored him as I slipped into the driver’s seat

“Feels good,” I said, and it did. Almost made for me. I wiped the dirt off the steering wheel and found the Autobot symbol. “Bumblebee,” I said quietly, and I swear, the chair shifted slightly. I smiled as I heard Booby go on about the custom paint.

“But it’s faded.” I interjected.

“Yeah, but it’s custom.” Bobby said.

“And what about the inside,” I gestured around it. “Looks like someone didn’t do a good job taking car of it.”

“Well, this is your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand.” Bobby looked to Ron. “Five grand.”

“No, I'm not paying over four,” Ron said. “Sorry.”

Bobby looked at me. “Kid, come on, get out. Get out the car.”

“You said cars pick their drivers,” I said. I knew I’d get Bee anyway, but I wanted to put up a bit of a fight.

“Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Out the car.” I pouted as I got out.

“There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there,” Ron pointed out.

“No, I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes. I want the Camaro.”

“This is a classic engine right here,” Bobby said about the Volkswagon next to Bee. “I sold a car the other day-“ I looked over in time to see Bee slam his door into the Beetle and push it into the oil rack. I giggled while Ron came over to help Bobby out,

“No, no, no. No worries,” Bobby said. “I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out. Hey, hey, Manny! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!”

I was still next to Bee, and I could hear his radio start up as Bobby went to show off another car. I ducked down just before the windshields all exploded. It was over really quick, and once Bobby saw what had happened to his precious lot, he turned and held up for fingers. “Four thousand!”

We got the paperwork signed over and I drove home in Bumblebee. I was quiet for the first little bit, then I just said, “So, uh, are you an alien, Bumblebee.”

Bumblebee showed his surprise by breaking hard at the light, throwing me forward in my seat against the seatbelt.

“I heard you turn on your radio to blow up the windshields,” I explained. “I mean, you don’t have to be an alien. You can be just a government experiment or something, I don’t know.” For some reason, I felt that trying to explain that I knew exactly what would happen over the next few days would be really stupid at the moment and likely result in bad things, like death. “Look, we don’t have to talk about it now, but later, after my parents go to sleep, okay.”

The radio blipped. --Yes ma’am.--

Once we got home, I pulled out the hose, a bucket, some sponges and the car soap and gave Bee a good wash down. He looked like he needed one, and the radio playing seemed to hint that he liked it. By the time I was done, Judy was calling me in to do my homework and eat dinner, so I took Bee to the garage and told him about what time to expect me.

After dinner, I went to my room and waited for Ron and Judy to go to bed, and started thinking. I knew the next day, Sam would have gone to the lake and hooked up with Mikaela, then Bee would go send his signal and Sam get arrested. But I already know about Bee, so I could skip that part and go straight to getting the glasses to Optimus, but then Mikaela wouldn’t be there with Bee for the battle. I decide I’ll go to the party, and my heart flutters.

Around midnight, Ron and Judy went to bed and at one I got up, carefully creeping out to the garage. “Bumblebee,” I say as I come in. “It’s me.”

His headlights flipped on and I could see him a little bit. He was still in car mode, but when I had shut the door, he started shifting into his robot mode. I gave the appropriate amount of awe at the sight, which, I mean, is pretty awesome seeing it in person rather than through a screen.

When he finished, he knelt down and played over his radio, --How do you know about me?--

“Whoa,” was all I can say. “Um, I don’t exactly know. I just got the feeling you were a lot more than you seemed. And I was right, you’re a robot. Are you from the government, or something?”

Bumblebee shook his head. –-Visitors from above! Praise be to them!--

“Visitors from above. You are an alien!” I smiled, then it dropped. “But why are you here?”

\--Classified. - Gotta ring up the man upstairs-- Bumblebee told me.

“’Man upstairs?’ Is he your boss?”

Bumblebee nodded and held out something to me, a round disk that I figured was his beacon, from the grill on the front that held the bot symbol.

“Oh, you need to signal him. But not tonight,” I say quickly. “Too many clouds, and the backyard is too open. Tomorrow’s supposed to be clear, and we can drive around town for a good spot. How’s that sound?”

Bumblebee though it over, then nodded. –-Tomorrow is only a day away--

I smiled. “Great. I gotta get back in the house, before Mom wakes and freaks out, plus I got school tomorrow. Will you be okay sitting in the student lot until I get out?”

Bumblebee nodded and I said good night. I snuck back into the house and got back to bed with no incident. Before I fell asleep, I thought a little on what could happen over the next few days, but I decided not to worry. What would come would come, and Primus’s will dictate.


	2. Mikaela and the Signal

School went well the next day, even the pop quiz in Hosney’s. Miles and I overheard people talking about a party at the lake, and we decided we’d go to it. We both went home first to change, and while I was home I checked my eBay page. My username was LadyLover217, which worked I guess. I got no bids on anything, but I didn’t expect it.

“Great, broke.” I got up and went to the bathroom. “Come on Mojo, want your pain pills?” I got ready for the party and I had to say my wardrobe was actually pretty nice. Mostly nice flannels and tanks with my favorite kind of jeans and nice shoes. My party/date outfit was a blue-green flannel over a white tank top, blue jeans and a pair of flats.

After I finished checking myself out, I gave Mojo his pain pills. “Remember, you pee on the bed again, you’re sleeping outside.” I told him, then went downstairs with him. I grabbed a few sodas from the fridge and walked out to the backyard, at the last second remembering the path and stepping on it.

Ron looked up to me from where he was laying more pavers. “Thank you for remembering the path.”

“No problem, Dad,” I said, then I looked at Mojo, who now had jewelry on. “Mom, did you put jewelry on Mojo again?”

“It’s his bling.” Judy said.

“He’s a boy dog, Mom. He already as self-esteem issues from being a Chihuahua.”

“Oh, don’t exaggerate.” Judy gave my shoulder a light swipe before I walked over to Bumblebee. “I want you home by eleven o clock!”

“Yes Mom. I’ll call if I end up running late,” I say, climbing in.

“Eleven o clock,” Ron repeated.

“And please for the love of God, drive safely.”

I gave her a smile and a thumbs up before Bee and I pulled out of the driveway, a cloud of smoke coming from the tailpipe. I’d left that part of Bee dirty just so I could have the satisfaction of knowing Ron and Judy’s next lines. _Wow, you are so cheap. It’s her first car, it’s supposed to be like that._

“Okay, Bee,” I tell him. “Now you’ve got to behave around Miles, I’m not letting him in on the secret. However, if Mikaela shows up, try to be my wingman. I really wanna impress her.”

The radio clicked on and _Wingman_ came on. --It was my turn tonight and it was your job to make me look good--

I smiled. “Yes, please, but you’re mine, not me being yours.”

We picked up Miles and headed out. “Dude, you sure we’re invited to this party?” he asked me as we pulled onto the road to the lake.

“Of course, Miles,” I said. “It’s a lake. Public property.” A few minutes later, we pulled up and parked. Bee gave me a little static shock as I got out as encouragement. I patted his roof for a moment, then I saw Mikaela with Trent.

“’Oh, god, Mikaela’s here,” I said, then looked to Miles. “Don’t do anything too weird, please.”

“Alright,” Miles said, and we got closer.

“Oh, hi. Hey bro,” Trent said to us as we got closer to where he, Mikaela and the jocks were. “That car. It’s nice.”

I smiled. “Thanks. Got him yesterday.” Miles started climbing the tree next to us.

“So, what are you guys doing here?” Trent asked us.

I looked up and Miles, and then back. “Well, I’m here for fun. He’s here to climb this tree. “

“I see that. It looks- It looks fun.” Trent gave Miles a weird look then back to me. “You know, I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the cheerleading squad last year, right?”

I was hit with a small flashback to trying out for cheerleading and I ended up falling off a three person pyramid and kicked one of the girls in the head and landing on my tailbone on the way down. I couldn’t walk straight for a week.

“Oh, yeah, I did,” I said. “It was only a way to try and get close to the football team. I was doing research for a book I’m working on.

“Yeah? What's it about? How to stay single surrounded by guys?”

I gave a dry snort. “Haha. No, it’s actually about the link between brain damage and football. It’s gonna be really good, your friends will love it. It’s got mazes, coloring sections, pop up pictures, it’s a lot of fun.”

Trent glared at me. “That’s funny,” he said, taking a step up. Mikaela stepped between us.

“Okay, okay. You know what? Stop.” She gave him a look and walked back to his truck. I felt bad, that I’d put her there, then I remembered Trent’s big fuck up in about a minute.

“Hey, guys, I know of a party. Let's go, let's head.” He and the jocks started walking to their cars and I looked at Miles. He was hanging upside down now.

“Having fun?” I asked him.

“Yeah, actually,” he said, jumping down. “What made you take Trent like that?”

“You know me, Miles. Can’t hold my snark.” I sighed and we walked back to my car. Miles jumped in the window, but I looked back to see Mikaela walking down the street. Trent called her a bunny. I needed to find out why she hated that nickname.

Bumblebee turned on his radio. --Who's gonna drive you home tonight?--

“Hey, man, what's wrong with your radio?” Miles asked, but I ignored him.

“I’m gonna drive her home tonight,” I said.

“What? She's an evil jock concubine, man. Let her hitchhike.”

“She lives ten miles from here, okay? This is my one chance.”

“You don’t even know if she’s a lesbian,” Miles said.

“I can at least become her friend. You got to be understanding here, all right?”

“All right. We'll put her in the back. I'll be quiet.”

“Did you say, ‘Put her in the back’?” I asked.

“I called shotgun.”

“Miles, I'm not putting her in the back.” I went to the driver’s door and got in. “You got to get out of my car.”

“That's a party foul,” he said.

“What rules?” I asked.

“Our- bros before hos!”

“Miles, I'm begging you to get out of my car,” I did my best pleading ace and gesture. “Okay?”

“You- you can't do this to me.”

“You got to get out of my car right now.”

Miles climbed out finally, and I did turn back. “Hey, go pick up chicks with your sweet dismount, okay. Maybe one can take you home.” Without another word, Bee and I pulled out. Bee kept playing music as we slowed down to cruise alongside Mikaela.

“Mikaela!” I called out to her. Unlike Sam, I actually got her to look at me. Maybe because I’m a girl. “It’s Alison Witwicky. I hope I didn’t get you stranded or anything.”

“No, no, you didn’t,” she told me. “Just Trent being himself.”

“Ah, I see. So, I was wondering if I could give you’re a ride home.”

Mikaela stopped and thought for a second, then reached for Bee’s door handle. He opened for her and she climbed in the passenger’s seat.

We drove in silence for a bit, though not for lack of my trying.  “I can't believe that I'm here right now,” Mikaela said suddenly.

“You can duck down if you want. I mean, it won't hurt my feelings.” I told her.

“Oh, no, no, no,” Mikaela turned back to me. “I didn't mean- I didn't mean here with you. I just meant here, like, in this situation.” She looked out the window. “This same situation that I'm always in. 'Cause, I don't know, I guess I just have a weakness for hot guys, for, for tight abs and really big arms.”

“Really?” I asked. I couldn’t think of anything to say to her. I wasn’t a dude, so I couldn’t pull a Sam.

“Are you... are you new to school? This year? This your first year?” Mikaela suddenly asked me.

Yes, I thought. “Oh, no” I said. “We've been in the same school since first grade.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, a long time.”

“Well, do- do we have any classes together?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Really? Which?”

“Well, History,” I started listing. “Language arts. Math. Science.”

“Alison Wilkicky.”

“Wit-wicky.”

“God, you know what? I'm so sorry,” Mikaela apologized. “I just- I just didn't recognize you.”

“Yeah, well, I mean, that's understandable,” I said.

Suddenly, Bumblebee stalled his engines. “Ah, no, no, no. No. Come on,” I said, keeping up with the act. Bumblebee turned his radio onto a love song and I apologized. “Sorry, I'm just working out the kinks. You know, it's a new car.”

 _Sexual Healing_ came on and Bee rolled us to the lookout. I just apologized again as Mikaela started putting her hair up. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for both of us to get stranded.”

“It’s no problem,” Mikaela said, opening his door. “Just pop the hood.”

Bee did and Mikaela and I got out. We both got a good look at his high powered engine. Mikaela held the hood up, and I got a good view of her. Man, she is so sexy.

“Whoa,” she said about the engine. “Nice headers. You’ve got a high-rise double pump carburetor. That’s pretty impressive, Alison.”

“Double-pump?” I asked, meeting her eyes, so it didn’t seem creepy me staring.

“It squirts the fuel in so you can go faster.”

“Oh, well, I like going fast.” I gave her another once over, then ducked my head over the hood so I could get ahold of myself.

“And it looks like your, ah, your distributor cap's a little... loose.” Mikaela reached over to tighten it down.

“Yeah? How did you know that?” I asked.

“Uh, my dad. He was a real grease monkey. He taught me all about this. I could take it all apart, clean it, put it back together.”

“That’s sweet.” I said. “Never would have guessed it.”

“Well, you know, I don't really broadcast it. Guys don't like it when you know more about cars than they do. Especially not Trent.”

“Really?”

“He hates it.”

“Sucks to be him then. I mean, having your girlfriend able to fix your car? That’s awesome.”

“You really think that?” Mikaela asked.

“Yeah, I frankly prefer women working on my engine.” I mentally smacked myself for that comment. Please don’t let her have picked it up as easily as she did Sam’s.

“Okay,” was all she said. “You wanna fire it up for me?”

“Yeah, yeah, no problem.” I went around and turned the key. “You know, I was thinking. You know, if Trent's such a jerk, why do you hang out with him?”

I looked up and could hear Mikaela sigh. “You know what? I'm just, uh, I'm gonna walk. Ah...” She came around and got her purse. “Good luck with your car.”

“No, no, I didn’t mean- Agh!” I went to the hood and slammed it down before hopping back into Bee. He closed his doors and we turned around to catch up to her. “Mikaela, I- I’m sorry.” I said, climbing out. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. It’s just, you’re amazing. And I just wonder why you’d spend time with a guy who won’t let your amazingness shine through.”

“You really think that of me?” Mikaela asked.

“Yeah, I do. I’ve been wanting to be your friend for years,” I admitted, looking down at my shuffling feet. “I just never thought you’d notice or like me.”

“Oh,” Mikaela said. She shifted her bag on her shoulders. “You know, you can still give me that ride, if you want.

I looked up and smiled, gesturing to the passenger door. “After you, Milady.”

We talked a bit as I drove her home and actually ended up grabbing an ice cream. Cause of that, it was almost ten when I dropped her off.

“There it is,” I said as we pulled up.

“I had fun,” Mikaela said. “So, you know, thanks for listening.”

Bumblebee started playing _What I’ve Done_ on the radio. “It’s no problem, really. I love to listen.”

“Do you think I’m shallow?” she asked.

“No, not at all. I think there’s a lot more than meets the eye with you.”

“Okay,” Mikaela said. “All right, I’ll see you at school.”

“See you,” I said. She got out of the car and started walking to the door, then turned around.

“Actually, a few of the girls and I were going to meet up at Burger King and hang tomorrow. You should come along.”

“R- Really?” I was surprised. That never happened to Sam.

“Yeah, it’ll be fun.” She tossed her hair a little and I was done for.

“Alright! I’ll see you tomorrow. What time?”

“Oh, about eleven or so.” Mikaela said.

“Eleven. I’ll be there.” I smiled and waved. “See you then, Mikaela.”

“See you then.” She waved back and went into her house and I started smiling like an idiot.

“Yes!” I said, smacking my hands lightly on the steering wheel. Bee shot static through his radio at me. “Sorry, it’s just- Yes! I’m gonna hang with Mikaela! Step one of seducing her to the lesbian side is started.”

We drove home and I managed to make it before curfew. Ron and Judy had some food left for me and I ate it before heading up to my room. I decided to work on some of my stories as I remembered them, though it killed me that my nearly complete Mikotron was deleted. But, I could rewrite it, and proceeded to do so.

At almost three in the morning, Bumblebee buzzed my cellphone and I managed to sneak out to the garage. Bee started up quiet, much more than a car in his condition should, and we rolled out, heading to the junkyard outside of town.

“Drop me here, Bee,” I said as we drove to the entrance. “I got something I need to do.”

His radio buzzed a bit, but he opened his door and let me climb out before he drove further into the junkyard. I went to the crates Sam had hidden behind and started doing jumping jacks until I could see Bee standing in the distance. I could see why Sam was scared, Bee cut an impressive figure compared to a human.

Once he’d gotten the beacon up and sending out the message to Optimus and I looked appropriately frazzled and out of breath, I ducked down and pulled out my phone to record.

“My name is Alison Witwicky,” I said. “Whoever finds this, my car is alive, okay?” I lifted the phone up and gave them a shaky view of Bumblebee before pulling it back to me. “You saw that? If these are my last words on Earth, I just wanna say, Mom, Dad, I love you, and I’m gay. Miles, I want to thank you for being my best bud and keeping me in the closet. Mikaela, I wish we could have hung out tomorrow, I’ll miss that the most. And lastly, Mojo, I love you.”

I shut off my phone and looked up to see Bee starting to come down, before I was distracted by dogs barking behind me. Shit. I’d forgotten about, those mutts. I ran like hell away, but like in the movie, the steroid pups came after me and I got cornered in a building on top of an oil drum.

“No, you're a good dog! Good dog! Good dog!” I chanted as I stretched my arms out to balance me while the dogs kept jumping at me. “Oh my God. Whoa! Hey, hey, hey, hey! Whoa! All right! Oh! No! No!”

One of the dogs almost got my foot before Bumblebee burst in and chased them away. He circled the drum a few times, then stopped. I smiled and hopped down, sliding into the driver’s seat.

“Thanks for the save, Bee. Now let’s get home before we get into trouble.”

But it was not to be. The cops who’d arrested Sam were right there as we pulled out. I stopped and one of the officers came up to my window.

“Is there a problem, officer?” I asked, trying to act as normal as possible.

“We got a call about a trespasser. Step out of the car, ma’am.”

“But I didn’t do anything wrong?” I protested. “Some jerk took off with my car as a prank and I had to come here and get it.”

“You’re still trespassing. And we have no stolen car reports to correlate with your story. Get out of the car ma’am.”

I could feel Bee grumble under me, but I soothed him with a rub on the steering wheel before I took the keys out and walked to the cruiser with my hands behind my head. When my head hit the hood, it feel like a headdesk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just got this out before my deadline. Trying for a weekly update on this story, but I'm writing as I post. Last time I tried that I was thirteen and I failed after seven chapters. Lets see how far I can get here before I mess up. Also, past the first movie, I have no idea where this fic will go, only that it'll be interesting to figure it out.


	3. Police Chase and Meet the Bots

Well, I’m not gonna bore you with the details of the police station. I gave the story that a kid from school had taken Bumblebee as payback for a comment I made at the party, and I went after him. As to why I didn’t call the cops on him, I said I was already following him, it’d just be better to take my car back quietly than have a full blown case.

The one cop still tried to get a drug test cause of Mojo’s pain pills, but we got off it. I couldn’t resist asking if the cop was on drugs, that line was too good. I eventually got off, though Bee was impounded and couldn’t be turned over to us until his bail was paid. Ron drove me home, giving me a talking-to about sneaking out. But it was nothing compared to Judy.

“What were you thinking, young lady,” she asked as I came in the door. We’d called once we’d left the police department, so she knew what had happened.

“Sorry, Mom,” I told her.

“Honestly, sweetie, your heart’s already got a pacemaker, we don’t need you giving yourself a heart attack from chasing after your car at all hours in the morning.”

I had a pacemaker? I guess that explained the scar over my heart that I had noticed as I got ready for the party. But Sam never had one, why do I?

“I promise, no more late nights sneaking out,” I told her, crossing my fingers in my pocket. “Can I still go to lunch with Mikaela and her friends?”

“Of course, sweetie. I think you’ve learned your lesson.” Judy gave me a kiss and went to go work in the garden.

I went upstairs, washed up and changed into clean clothes. My D-Day outfit, a pair of jean capris, a blue tank top, a black and white flannel shirt, diamond stud earrings, a silver pendant, and a pair of Nike sneakers.  I was either going to save the world in this outfit, or I was going to die looking good. We’ll see which it is.

Oh, and I should also note that if you want to put a face to me, think Kirsten Stewart when she’s brunette and not as pale. That’s me. Hope you like the mental image.

Around ten, I grabbed my wallet, purse and phone, and hopped on my bike to go to the Burger King. I figured I’d hang back until one of the other girls showed up, so I didn’t seem over eager or anything. But as luck would have it, Mikaela was already there when I rode up.

“Mikaela!” I called, hopping off my bike and setting it in the rack. I didn’t bother chaining it, I’d need it in not too long.

“Hey Alison,” Mikaela said, then looked around. “Where’s your car?”

“Someone took him last night and I went after him, but got arrested for trespassing before I could find him,” I explained.

“Man that sucks! Who do you think stole it?”

I almost said it was Trent, but I figured that was a little soon, so I just said probably someone from school as one of Mikaela’s other friends came up. Before long, the rest of the girls were there, and I actually learned their names, Tori, Casey, Rachel, Beth and Amy. Not that I really paid attention to them besides that. I was wondering how Barricade would attack, and when.

After a while of girl talk, I looked down the street only to see Bumblebee. He’d obviously gotten out of impound, and he was speeding along. In fact, he came right up past us.

“My car!” I stood up and stared after Bee for a second.

“Your stolen one?” Mikaela asked.

“Yeah, and that jerk’s not getting away this time.” I ran to my bike and started after Bee. “I’ll see you later, Mikaela.”

I pedaled after Bee, and then I realized what he must have been running from. Barricade must have found him and Bee was trying to lure him away, or at least get to an unpopulated area to hide or fight in.

By the time I finished that thought, I was already at the parking garage and I’d lost Bee in the aisles. I stopped and looked around, only to hear the “whoop” of Barricade’s siren. As much as my common sense told me to stay away, as far away as possible, I rode toward him.

“Officer! Hey Officer!” I rode up to him and he slammed me off my bike with my door. “Owww.” I moaned as I picked myself up. “Look, officer, I really need some help, please. Someone stole my car, and I’m trying to catch them, so please, help me.” I smacked my hand on the hood and Barricade decided to start trying to run me over. I scooted back across the floor and actually picked up a chair to hold against the probe things he put out at me. Then he transformed and I ran.

Didn’t get far before he slammed me into the windshield of one of the cars. “Oh, God,” I said, looking up at him looming over me.

“Are you username LadyLover217?” he asked me.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” I shouted back.

“Are you username LadyLover217?”

“Yeah!” I said. I’ll admit, I was actually scared. It was one thing to see this all on a TV screen, and another to have the giant alien robot right in your face.

“Where is ebay item 21153? Where are the glasses?” He roared and shook the car, and crushed part of the hood. I managed to scramble away and started running, but the crash behind me told me that Barricade was following.

I ran through the garage, wondering where the fuck Bumblebee was, when I saw Mikaela coming toward me on her moped.

“Get back!” I screamed.

“Alison!?” Mikaela asked, just before I pretty much tackled her off the moped. We landed hard on the ground, Mikaela on top of me.

“Oh- God!” Mikaela pushed off me. “What’s your problem, Alison?”

“There’s a monster robot chasing me!” I explain. “We’ve got to run!”

“What?” Mikaela then saw Barricade, who was closer than I’d realized. We both screamed, only then Bumblebee came up and did a donut at Barricade’s feet, knocking him away. He then skidded to stop in front of us and opened his door.

“Alison, what is that thing?”

I turned to Mikaela. “You have to get in the car,” I said. “Get in.”

“I don't want- I don't want to.”

“Get in the car.” I grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. “Trust me. Trust me!”

“Alison.” Mikaela still followed me in and we slipped into the front seat.”

“Bee, go, go, go!” I shouted, and Bee took off. Behind us, Barricade transformed and pursued.

We drove through town, Bee barely keeping ahead of Barricade and sometimes the police car was right next to us. “Go, go, go, Bee!” I kept shouting.

“Oh, God! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!” Mikaela screamed.

“No, we're not. No, we're not gonna die,” I tried to assure her. The way she looked back at Barricade right behind us proved otherwise. “Trust me, he’s a kick-ass driver!”

Then Bumblebee started driving for the stained glass window of an old building.

“Oh my God! No! We're gonna die! Oh my God!” I screamed, and that was almost all the conversation between us as the chase went on. And it went on pretty much all afternoon. Every time we though we lost Barricade, he popped up again and we’d have to keep moving. I’m surprised no real cops actually pulled us over, but ‘Cade must have blended in well enough.

It was finally sunset when we pulled into the factory yard and managed to hide from Barricade. Bee locked his doors and I tried to turn the key, but Bee wouldn’t let me.

“We're locked in and the car won't start,” I finally said. Mikaela and I caught our breaths. “At least we ditched the monster, right?” I met her eyes for a second, then looked out the windshield to see Barricade passing us.

Bumblebee turned his key and started revvng up. “Okay, Bee, time to start,” I muttered to myself, just before Bee shot forward, barely missing Barricade’s bumper as he sped past him. Bumble spun around and flung his door open, sending Mikaela and I out to the ground. As we pushed ourselves up, Bumblebee started transforming in front of us, taking a defensive stance.

Barricade transformed too, and tackled Bumblebee, forcing me and Mikaela to drop to the ground again. Barricade had to roll back to his feet, and pulled out this cool weapon, before Frenzy popped out of his chest. Mikaela and I got up and started running, barely avoiding Bumblebee and Barricade’s fight with each other before they rolled down the little hill.

Mikaela and I ran, but it wasn’t too long before Frenzy jumped on me. I screamed and went down as Mikaela kept running. I knew what she was going for, but it still left me to fend off Frenzy by myself. And unlike Sam, I wasn’t wearing jeans that could easily come off. But I did spot a pole on the ground near my hand. I managed to grab it and swing it back to knock Frenzy off me, long enough for me to get back to my feet and start running again.

Frenzy chased and managed to jump on my back at the small fence, making us roll down the hill until I hit the perimeter one. Frenzy got on my back, but I managed to fling him off. When he charged again, I tried to stab him with my pole, but he dodged and I had to drop it to keep him from choking me.

Mikaela ran up then and I pulled my arms back in time for her to cut off Frenzy’s. Then she went to town on him, slicing him up rather nicely. I didn’t exactly like to say that from a fan perspective, but given the circumstance, I felt it was warranted.

When Mikaela was done, Frenzy’s head was still crawling around. He muttered something in Cybertronian, and I smiled.

“Not so tough without a head, are you?” I then kicked him, and he went flying. I don’t know if he’d reach Mikaela’s purse, but it wouldn’t change much if I didn’t. At least, I hoped not. There was still over twelve hours before Mission City, I had no clue what could actually happen.

Mikaela and I took deep breaths and looked at each other, before I grabbed her hand. “Come on,” I said, and we both started back to where Bumblebee was last seen.

We slowly walked up the hill and saw Bumblebee at the crest, transforming a blaster into his servo. We stopped in awe, which I’ll admit I did too. I hadn’t had much time to actually admire Bee until now.

“What is it?” Mikaela asked.

“It’s a robot,” I said. “But super advanced, like, it’s different. Probably foreign.” I started walking closer to Bee.

“What are you doing?”

“He doesn’t want to hurt us. He would have done so already, or left is for the other one.”

“Really, well do you speak robot? Because they just had, like a giant droid death match.”

“I think it wants something from me. The other one was talking about my ebay page.”

I heard Mikaela sigh. “You are the strangest girl I’ve ever met.”

I looked up at Bumblebee. “Can you talk?”

Bumblebee looked confused for a second, then played --XM Satellite Radio - digital cable brings you - Columbia Broadcasting System.--

“You- you talk through the radio?” I asked.

Bumblebee clapped and pointed. --Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful.--

“So, what was that last night? What was that?”

Bumblebee put a servo to his helm and played --Message from Starfleet, Captain - Throughout the inanimate vastness of space - Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven- hallelujah!--

Mikaela came up next to me. “Visitors from heaven? What are you, like, an alien or something?

Bumblebee pointed to her and transformed to car mode. He popped his door open for us. --Any more questions you want to ask?--

“He wants us to get in the car.” I said plainly.

Mikaela gave a half-laugh. “And go where?”

Bumblebee started playing _Before It’s Too Late_ and I turned to Mikaela. “Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?” I held her gaze for a second before she looked away, then she started up the hill. I followed her, and we both climbed into Bee. We went to where Mikaela dropped her purse and I got out to get it. I guessed Frenzy was in there, and if not, I’d figure out a plan.

Bee drove us for a little while and Mikaela commented, “Your car’s a pretty good driver.”

“I know,” I said, then looked at her. “Why don’t you slide into the driver’s seat?”

“I’m not going to sit there. He’s driving.”

“True.” I paused, then said, “Well, maybe you should sit next to me.”

“Why?” Mikaela looked at me oddly.

“Well, I’m pretty skinny and I got the only seat belt. Safety first.”

Mikaela thought for a second. “Alright.” She shifted over and I redid the seatbelt around us. To sit comfortably, I had my arm around her waist, and she was snugged right next to me. I couldn’t help giving a sigh. I was in heaven.

“That was a pretty smooth move there,” Mikaela then said.

“What?” I said.

She gave me a look. “Alison, I just act dumb for Trent and the dudes. It’s pretty obvious.”

“Oh. Uhh.” I looked around the car to change the subject. “Hey, Bee. How much longer we got?

“How do you know his name?” Mikaela asked.

“I don’t, really,” I said. “I just guessed, you know, from his colors and the bumblebee on the mirror.

“You know what I don’t understand?” Mikaela said.

“What?”

“Why, if he's supposed to be, like, this super-advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece of crap Camaro?”

Bee suddenly stopped with a squeal in the middle of the street. The seatbelt came unbuckled, and Bee unlocked his door. We got the message and climbed out, standing on the sidewalk in the tunnel. Bee pulled a u-turn at the cursing of other drivers and sped off.

“Bee!” I called out, then sighed. “So sensitive.”

“Sorry,” Mikaela said, but I waved her down.

“No, no, it’s fine. I mean, it’s not like he’s going to strand us, at least, not long. We still need our answers.”

I’d barely said that and we spotted Bumblebee coming up. Only now he was the 2008 concept Camaro. That gorgeous, gloriously sexy car. We jumped in and I smiled at the power I could feel under me. This was Bumblebee, I didn’t care what others thought.

We drove until we reached the lawn of a university. There, Bee had us get out of the car and we stood, looking up at the sky. It was clear and the stars were gorgeous. I needed to go stargazing with Mikaela, at least I hope I’ll be able to. It wasn’t too long before five of the light points became meteors, which grew larger and larger as they came closer to us. That confused me, who else was coming? Mikaela reached for my hand and I took it. The meteors passed overhead, maybe a hundred feet up. One crashed into the hills behind us. I smiled. I knew just who that was.

“Come on!” I pulled Mikaela after the closest meteor. We stopped on the second hill it’d crashed through and watched as the giant metal pod shifted into a giant silver robot, who climbed out of his crater and looked at us briefly, before running the other way.

“Was that…?” Mikaela’s question died off.

I nodded. “I think so.”

Bumblebee honked his horn and we turned to see him holding his doors open for us. We raced back and got in, letting him guide us to where we needed to go.

We ended up in a back alley, just on the edge of the industrial district of town. Bumblebee stopped right in the center of it and Mikaela and I climbed out. A truck came down the alley in front of us, a Peterbilt. Behind us, we could hear more, but we didn’t look back.

The Peterbilt stopped only a foot or so away from us, and we got a good view of the Autobot symbol on his grill, before he started to transform. Bumblebee backed away and a rescue Hummer pulled up to our right. We started turning to look around us as the other vehicles, a Topkick, a Soleste, a Mustang, the Hummer and Bumblebee started transforming as well. We turned back to see the Peterbilt kneeling down and Mikaela and I linked our hands again. Mikaela looked terrified, but I couldn’t help the smile that was creeping on my face. Every TF fans dream was about to come true for me.

Optimus put his face almost level with mine, and asked “Are you Alison Jane Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?

“They know your name,” Mikaela whispered.

I only had one answer I could give without completely flipping out. “Yeah,” I said in a squeaky voice.

“My name is Optimus Prime,” Optimus said. “We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron.”

“But you can call us Autobots for short,” Ratchet said from the side.

“Autobots.” I repeated, and had to fight the smile I had.

“What’s crackin’, little bitches?” Mikaela and I turned around to see Jazz walk up. He started a flashy dance move as Optimus introduced him. “This looks like a cool place to kick it.”

“There are better, trust me,” I said, then added, “But how’d you learn to talk like that?”

“We’ve learned Earth’s languages through the World Wide Web,” Optimus explained, standing. He gestured behind us and we turned to see Ironhide amping up his weapons. “My weapons specialist, Ironhide.”

Ironhide pointed his cannons at us. “You feeling lucky, punk?”

“Easy, Ironhide.”

“I’m just kidding,” Ironhide defended. “I just wanted to show him my canons.”

Optimus shook his head, then gestured to Ratchet, who was sniffing the air. “Our medical officer, Ratchet.”

“Hmm,” Ratchet said. “The girl’s pheromone level suggests she wants to mate with the other female.”

Mikaela looked awkwardly at me, and I face palmed. “Not how I wanted to come out of the closet.”

Optimus drew our attention to the Mustang and I realized who it was. It was Coppertone, an OC I’d made up a while back. She’s an orange Mustang, and uses actual hand held blasters as her preferred weapon. “Our frontliner, Coppertone,” Optimus introduced.

Coppertone smiled down at us, twirling on of her blasters. “I came to kick Con aft and drink high grade-“ She caught her blaster and pointed it up. “And I’m all out of high grade.”

“Wow.” Mikaela said next to me. Then Bumblebee began dancing and play-fighting next to us.

“You already know your guardian, Bumblebee,” Optimus said.

“Bumblebee. I was right!” I looked up to him. “You’re my guardian, huh?”

Bumblebee tried to speak, but all that came out was the squeal. Ratchet sent out a red beam, which connected to Bumblebee’s throat.

“His vocal processors were damaged in battle.” He tapped something on his wrist. “I’m still working on them.”

Don’t worry, Bee, I thought. You’ll get your voice back real soon.

Mikaela turned back to Optimus. “Why are you here?”

“We are here looking for the AllSpark,” the Prime said. “And we must find it before Megatron.”

“Megawhat?” I asked.

Optimus touched the side of his helmet and light beams came from his eyes, forming a hologram around Mikaela and I. As he spoke, we saw what he described. “Our planet was once a powerful empire. Peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the AllSpark was lost to the stars.” The hologram dissolved away. “Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him.”

“My grandfather?” I asked.

“It was an accident that intertwined out fates.” Optimus activated the hologram again, though it was more caricature than anything. A white bearded man stood in an ice cavern, a portion of Megatron visible next to him. “Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. Your grandfather accidentally activated his navigation system.” Hologram Archibald tapped Megatron and was struck with a red beam of light, making him fall to the ground, his glasses off to the side. “The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses.” The hologram dissolved away again.

“How’d you know about the glasses?”

Optimus looked down at me in all seriousness. “eBay.”

“eBay.” I look to Mikaela with a bit of a silly grin.

“If the Decepticons find the AllSpark, they will use its power to transform Earth’s machines and build a new army,” Ratchet told us.

“And the human race will be extinguished.” Optimus straightened and the other bots came to stand by him. “Alison Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth’s survival.”

Mikaela turned to me. “Please tell me you have those glasses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, several weeks late. Sorry about that. Just expect no real update schedule for this fic. When I get a chapter done, it'll be posted. And this time, you're getting two, cause I didn't realize I'd written out two chapters. Here we got the chase, the Barricade/Frenzy fight and Arrival to Earth. Next up, S7 and Bumblebee, Alison and Mikaela being captured.


	4. Enter Sector 7

Well, it took a few minutes, but we managed to all get on the road to my house. We pulled into the alley next to the house, and Mikaela and I got out. “You’ve got to stay here and watch them, Kaela,” I told her. “Okay, would you do that?”

“Okay, okay,” she said to me, looking back over out group.

“I’ll be five minutes,” I say, then run through the yard.

Ron was at the back door. “Thanks for staying on my path.”

“Sorry, Dad, I forgot.” I run up and shut the door in front of him. “I didn’t want to be late, you know.”

“You know,” he started, “I buy half your car, then a bail you out of jail and your car out of impound, and then I just decided to do all your chores.”

“The chores?” I ask, looking back to see Optimus transforming, then I realize. “The chores, oh, I’m sorry dad. I’ve been hanging with Mikaela and we were having such a good time. I totally forgot I had those today.”

“Yes, yes you did.” Ron nodded.

“Tell you what dad, I’ll do the trash cans right now.”

“No, no.” Ron started opening the door. “I won’t want you to strain yourself.”

“No, don’t, I won’t strain myself, Dad.” I push the door back closed. “It’d hurt my feeling if you do it.”

“You sure? I don’t mind, I promise.”

“No, I’ll do it, Dad.” I looked back and Optimus was stepping into the yard. “I’ll take out the trash, and sweep up the yard and everything, right now.”

“Tonight, right now?”

“Yes, yes I will.” I opened the door just a bit and hugged him. “I love you, Dad. So much.”

Ron hugged me back. “You know, Mom wanted me to ground you. You're three minutes late.”

“I know, that’s why I was running. And another thing I love about you, Dad.” I gave one more squeeze, then stepped out of the hug. He walked back into the house.  
I turned around and saw the bots in the yard. “Careful, careful!” I shouted. “Don’t crush anything. Optimus, no!” I was too late, Optimus had already stepped on the fountain.

He looked down and stepped off it. “Oh- oops. Sorry. My bad.”

I went over to Mikaela as she came in. “They couldn’t wait, could they?”

“Well, they seem to be in a bit of a rush,” Miakela gestured up to the bots, then I turned and saw Mojo.

“Mojo, no!” I raced over and got Mojo before Ironhide could hit him. “Easy, easy, Ironhide. This is Mojo, he’s my pet, my animal that I take care of. Okay.”

Ironhide still drew his cannons. “You have a rodent infestation.”

“He’s not a rodent, he’s a Chihuahua. I can see why you’d be confused. But we love Chihuahuas.

“He leaked lubricants all over my foot.”

“He peed on you?” I looked down at Mojo and swatted him at the base of his tail. “Bad Mojo.” I carried Mojo back to the house, turning to Optimus. “Optimus, hide, okay. We don’t need the neighbors freaking out, okay?”

“Just hurry,” Optimus said.

I went to the door, then looked at Mikaela. “Hey, you too. We’ll find it faster with two people.”

Mikaela ran up and we managed to get up to my room without Mom or Dad noticing. I gave a quick glance around, certain I had placed my backpack in my room so I wouldn’t have to deal with this shit, but, no, it’s gone.

“Shit, shit, shit,” I said.

“What?” Mikaela asked.

“I had the glasses in my back pack, but it’s not here.” I grabbed my hair in frustration.

“Well, they’re gonna be pissed, so what are you gonna do?”

“Give the whole room a clean sweep.” I pointed to the wall she was by. “Just check that whole area. I’ll get over there.”

Mikaela nodded and started looking. I did as well, then we heard transformation sounds outside. We rant to the windows and all the bots had gone into vehicle mode.  
“What? No! Optimus! This isn’t hiding, people don’t park cars on lawns.” I sighed, then went back to looking.

A few minutes later, Mikaela psst’ed me. When I looked, her jerked her head to the window. “He’s back.”

I went back and Optimus was standing there. I looked down and he was in Judy’s flowers. “Dude, off the flowers!”

Optimus looked down and took a step back. “Oops.”

“Yeah, opps.” I folded my hands in front of my mouth. “Look, if my parents see you, they’re going to freak out. Even more so, cause you ruined the yard. Mom, she has a temper. And a baseball bat, okay?”

“We must have the glasses,” Optimus said simply.

“I know you need the glasses.” More than you realize. “But if you want Kaela and me to find them, we can’t keep stopping to make sure you’re out of sight. Just give us five, ten minutes, alright?”

Optimus ran a hand over his face. “Keep searching.”

“We will, but you need to be quiet and hide for ten minutes, okay? Just ten minutes. Alright? Thank you.” I turned back into the room and started looking again. Mikaela and I heard their footsteps walking away, then the ground shook and the light started flickering. Mikaela raced to the window and looked out. “Ratchet ran into powerlines,” she told me, just before all the lights went out. “And I think Ironhide just took them out.”

Optimus came up to the window with Ratchet and Ironhide. In the hall, I could hear Ron and Judy making their way towards us. Ratchet shone his headlights into the room, but I ran up to them.

“No, no lights. Mom and Dad are coming. Shut it off!”

Ron tried the door knob. “Alison, are you in there? How come the door’s locked? You know the rules. No doors locked in my house!

“He’ll start counting if you don’t open the door,” Judy said.

I gestured for the bots to back up, while Mikaela dived behind my bed. I opened the door just as Ron got to two.

“What’s up?” I asked, then saw Judy’s bat. “What’s with the bat?”

“Who are you talking to?” Ron asked.

“No one, just myself.”

“Why are you so sweaty and filthy?” Judy asked.

“It’s from me going out earlier. I haven’t showered yet.”

“We heard voices and noises and we thought maybe you were-“

“Yeah, it doesn’t matter what we thought,” Ron cut Judy off, coming into my room. “What was that light?”

“What light?” I asked.

“The light! There was a light under the door.”

“You have two lights, maybe one bounced.” I stood in front of my dresser, pulling their attention to me and hoping the bots would get hidden before they look outside. “Dad, I’m getting ready to shower. I’m a teenager. You can’t just walk in.”

“We knocked!” Judy insisted.

“You were screaming at me.” I looked around, just checking everything. “I’m fine, everything’s fine, you didn’t need to come up here and check on me, I’m almost an adult.”

“You’re so defensive,” Judy said. “Were you… masturbating?”

Ron and I turned to her, our eyes wide. “Was I mastur- No, Mom!”

“Judy this is our daughter,” Ron was saying. “Our little girl here. It’s not something you bring up!

“Yeah, not in front of dad. It’s a mother-daughter thing.”

“Well we don’t have to all it that word if it makes you uncomfortable,” Judy tried to rectify the statement. “We can call it… Alison’s happy time, my special alone time…”

“Mom! Stop!” I put my face in my hands.

“I’m sorry. It’s just been a weird night. I’ve had a bit to drink,” Judy said.

Not as weird as my life right now, Mom.

"We saw a light in here,” Ron went back to insisting and went to check out my bathroom. “I don’t know where it is, but we saw it.”

Suddenly the house shook again and Ron started calling “Earthquake!” I facepalmed again, cause I knew just what it was. Once Ron had calmed down, he looked out and saw the wreck of the backyard. “Oh. Oh, no! Look at the yard. The yard is destroyed. Sheesh! Judy? Better call the city. We got a blown transformer! Power pole's sparking all over the place! Aw, man. Yard's a waste. Trashed. Gone. It's a wash. The whole yard.”

I sighed as Ron came back in. Judy looked to me again. “We heard you talking to somebody, Alison. We wanna know who.”

“Mom, I told y-”

Suddenly, we heard a cough behind us. Mikaela stood up and introduced herself. “Hi. I'm Mikaela. I'm a- I'm a friend of Alison's.”

Ron reached over for a fist bump. I took it while Judy said. “Gosh, you're gorgeous. Isn't that the prettiest girl?”

“Mom, she can hear your rambling,” I pointed out, but Mikaela just said, “Thank you.”

“Oh, my goodness. I'm sorry you had to hear our little family discussion about this-” Judy waved her hand and Mikaela laughed.

“Mom, do you know where my back pack is?” I asked.

“Oh, it’s in the kitchen.”

“Thank you.” I kissed Mom’s cheek, reached for Mikaela’s hand and pulled her downstairs to the kitchen.

Sure enough, my bag was on the counter. I guess some things just can’t be changed. I reached in the pocket and found the glasses.

“Yes!” I double checked them as Mikaela fixed her hair next to me.

"Your mom's so nice," she commented.

"Yeah, I guess she is." I ran to the window. "Optimus!" None of the bots were out back. “Optimus!” I called a little louder, then I saw some guys in suits and lab coats show up. “Shit.” I mumbled before running out to the living room, Mikaela behind me.

Simmons was there in front of Judy with the bat, and the other agents were around.

“What’s going on?” I asked.

“How you doing?” Simmons asked me. “Is your name Alison?”

“Yeah.” 

“Well, I need you to come with us.” He started toward me, but Ron and Judy got in his way.

“Whoa, way out of line!” Ron said.

“Sir, I am asking politely. Back off.”

“You’re not taking my daughter.”

“Really? You gonna try to get rough with us?”

“No, but I’m gonna call the cops because there is something fishy going on around here.”

“Yeah,” Simmons said. “There's something a little fishy about you, your son, your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here.”

“What operation?” Ron asked.

“That is what we are gonna find out.”

Then the Brian Stepanek agent came up and told Simmons something before handing him the radiation detector. Simmons called me forward and held it up to me. The thing started beeping and he got a crazy grin on his face.

“Fourteen rads! Bingo!” He turned to the agents. “Tag them and bag them!”

Well, we were arrested, with Mikaela and I being taken to one car and Ron and Judy to another. We’d gone a ways down the road and Simmons pulled my phone from the evidence bag.

“I think you’re supposed to leave it in there so you don’t contaminate the crime scene,” I remarked dryly. I was trying to wiggle my way out, with no success. Mikaela was probably halfway out already.

“So, LadyLover217. That is your eBay username, right?” Simmons asked as he turned to us.

“Well, IFuckingLoveLadies was taken, so,” I shrugged. Mikaela snickered next to me.

“Well, what do you make of this?” Simmons played my last words video from last night for us. “Is that you?”

Mikaela looked at it weird. “It doesn’t sound like Alison.”

“In the video, you said your car was alive, and you were found in it not ten minutes later by the cops. Enlighten me.”

“It was a prank,” I said. “I was going to skip school on Monday and make the jerks who stole my car think I was killed. I, heh, kinda forgot that I was going to meet Mikaela this morning and that would ruin it. And then I found my car and I before I could go back home, the cops got me. But it was all cleared up, and my car’s back home in my garage after being impounded.”

Mikaela looked like she was going to say something, but I gave her a look saying to trust me.

“Mmhm, sure thing,” Simmons said. “So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?”

“Aliens? Well, there’s some cool ones in a game coming out in a few months, and I can’t wait to play it,” I said.

“It’s an urban legend,” Mikaela added.

“Wish they were real though,” I added under my breath.

Simmons suddenly pulled out his S7 badge. “You see this? This is my I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge. I'm gonna lock you up forever.”

Mikaela rolled her eyes. “Oh, God. You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy 'cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall.”

“You, in the training bra, do not test me,” Simmons said. “Especially with your daddy's parole coming up.”

“Parole?” I asked.

“It's nothing,” Mikaela tried to say.

“Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?” Simmons said.

“You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix?” Mikaela asked me. “Well, they- they weren't always his.”

“Did you as well?” I asked

“Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along.”

“She's got her own juvie record to prove it! She's a criminal.” Simmons gave Mikaela a one over, and I wanted to hit him. Always did. “Criminals are hot! Well, that'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail the rest of his natural life. It is time to talk!”

Suddenly, we hit something and the car went spinning until it came to a stop with a crash. I couldn’t help the grin on my face as Simmons and Stepanek started freaking out.  
“It’s big, it’s big!” Stepanek shouted, just before big black fingers came through the windows to grip the roof of the car and picked up us. Mikaela and I ducked, but when I looked at her, I saw she was smiling a little too. 

Finally, the roof gave and we dropped to the ground. We were momentarily blinded by headlights, but they cleared up and we could easily see Optimus standing above us. 

I leaned forward towards Simmons and Stepanek. “You assholes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime.”

“Taking the children was a bad move,” Optimus said with a growl. As the agents drew their weapons, he ordered “Autobots, relieve them of their weapons.”

The other bots rolled in, Ironhide and Coppertone practically sticking their weapons in the agents faces as Jazz used his magnet to pull them from the agent’s hands. Optimus knelt down over our car as Simmons stood trying to keep the situation “calm”.

“Hi there,” he said to Optimus. 

“You don’t seem afraid,” Optimus noted. “Are you not surprised to see us?”

“Look, there are S7... protocols... okay?” Simmons stuttered. “I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I- can't communicate with you.”

Optimus just glared. “Get out of the car. Now!”

We all climbed out. Like I guessed, Mikaela was free, but I hadn’t been able to wiggle out. Mikaela started getting me out.

“So, you’re good with handcuffs too, huh?” I tried to joke.

“You weren’t supposed to hear all that,” Mikaela said as she clicked me out.

“I know.” I turned around and gave her a hug. “I’m not holding anything against you. So you helped your dad steal some cars. It’s in the past.”

“It’s not that I helped him,” Mikaela said. “It’s that I didn’t turn him in. Though it should be easy not to hold grudges or anything for you. You haven’t had to sacrifice anything in your perfect life.”

“Don’t be so sure,” I told her, before going over to Simmons. “Hey, Secret Agent Man, what’s Sector 7?

“I’m the one who asks questions around here. Not you, young lady!” Simmons yelled at me.

“How do you know about the aliens?” Mikaela asked, coming up next to me.

“I am not at liberty to discuss-“ Simmons started, but I reached forward and snatched his badge from him. “-it. Hey. You touch me, that's a federal offense.”

I held the badge out as Mikaela and I walked away from him. “Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?”

“Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden, with his big alien friend standing over there.” Simmons glared at me.

“More the fact I know I can get away clean now,” I said, looking over the badge. “Where’s Sector 7?”

“Wouldn't you like to know?” 

Bumblebee let out a noise at that, and popped a cover on his pelvic plate. I pulled Mikaela back a few more feet as something hit Simmons on the back of the head, just before oil came pouring out onto Simmons’s head. I laughed as he yelled and Optimus looked down on Bee.

“Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man,” he ordered, and Bee did. As that happened, Mikaela knelt down and picked up a set of handcuffs. I met her eyes and smiled. I loved this woman.

Surprisingly, it didn’t take that long to cuff all the agents together. I was just getting Stepanek and another linked up when Mikaela came back from the other end of the line.  
“All right, tough guy, take it off,” she said to Simmons.

“What are you talking about?” he asked,

“Your clothes, all of it, off.”

“For what?”

She gave him a look. “For threatening my dad.”

Simmons glared at her, but started undressing. “Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life. You're a criminal. Uh huh. Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool.”

“Those are nice,” Mikaela commented on his Hawaiian boxers. “Now back behind the pole.”

Simmons was chained to the light pole, while I took the last set of cuffs and cuffed Stepanek to Simmons. Mikaela and I were walking away when I overheard Simmons.  
“We have got to alert- everyone.”

“They already know,” Stepanek said. “Speaker.

I whipped around and pulled the phone out of his hand. Before anything else though, the bots caught sight of the vans and helicopters coming down the road. 

“Optimus! Incoming!” Ironhide said, slamming a transformed fist to the ground and sending a shockwave to slow S7 down.

“Roll out,” Optimus ordered, sending the bots out. He knelt down and offered his hand to me and Mikaela. “Up you get.”

We climbed into his hand, and he lifted us to his shoulders, where we held on as he ran through the streets to get away from the choppers. I was amazed he didn’t step on anyone or anything, but I just called it luck. We hid under the bridge, and Optimus warned us to be careful. Unfortunately, Mikaela still fell, and while I had a better grip on her cause I was expecting it, we were still dangling.

“Oh, God! No! No! No, Alison, don’t drop me!”

“Try to stay still!” I shouted to her, trying to extend my leg to her without hitting her in the face. 

“I’m slipping! I’m slipping!”

“Grab my leg!” I tell her, but my hand on Optimus slipped and Mikaela and I were falling. Optimus swung down and tried to break our fall with his foot. We bounced, and were about to hit the ground when Bee raced in and caught us.

After skidding along the side of the river, Bumblebee set us down and Mikaela and I caught our breath. 

“Bee!” I shouted to him. “Transform! Now!”

He looked at me oddly, then the helicopter showed up.

“No. Stop! Stop! Wait! No!” I shouted, but it was too late. The chopper fired its harpoon and Bee caught. Mikaela and I had to move to avoid being stepped on as he was pulled, then another chopper shot at Bee.

“Noooooo!” I shouted, but it was too late. Bee was caught by all four limbs and S7 showed up with their vans. Bee was screaming and crying out, but before I could run to comfort him, the agents came out and ordered us on the ground. We went down, then I saw the guys with the giant fire extinguishers come out.

“Leave him alone!” I shouted. “He’s not fighting back!”

They started dragging Mikaela and I away, but I managed to drop on my guy and hit him in his nuts. I raced to the guys by Bee, pushing one guy aside to I could get to Bee’s face. I just managed to drop down and touch him when another agent grabbed me. Bee met my eyes and gave me a look that just screamed how scared he was.

“Bee, I’m sorry!” I told him as I was dragged away. “You’ll be okay, Bee! I will not let them hurt you!”

The agents took me back to the cars and Simmons was there, pants back on and a armor vest over his S7 tank. “Happy to see me again?”

I growled and lunged at him, but the agents holding me kept me back. I settled for glaring at him instead.

“Put her in a car with her little criminal friend,” he ordered, and I was. In the car, Mikaela and I could only look at each other. I held out my hand to her and she grasped it like a lifeline. We leaned onto each other as the car drove off. One or both of us must have fallen asleep from the exhaustion, because the next thing I know I’m being shaken awake by an agent and hauled into a building. 

Surprisingly, they put Mikaela and I in the same room, and they left us Mikaela’s purse. There were two cots and the door was locked behind us, so this was obviously where we were going to spend the night.

“I can’t believe this,” Mikaela suddenly said, sitting down hard on a cot. “24 hours ago, you dropped me off in your junky car, and now we’re under government arrest and your car is actually an alien robot trying to save the planet.”

“Yeah, pretty much.” I sat down on the other cot and gave a sigh, staring at my feet. “And tomorrow will be even crazier.”

“How are you doing that?” Mikaela suddenly asked.

I looked at her. “Doing what?”

“You just found out the exact same information I did, plus last night in that video with Bumblebee, yet you’re calm about it. Heck, why did you lie and say your car was stolen this morning?”

“Cause I knew Bee would probably be out and about and it’s easier to explain that as he was stole than my car broke out of impound by himself. As for how I’m calm…” I took a deep breath and dropped to a whisper. “Would you believe that I know more or less what’s going to happen tomorrow, and have known for the past two days?”

“What?” Mikaela looked around, then came and sat next to me. “What are you talking about?” she asked also in a whisper.

“Two days ago, I woke up and I just knew what was going to happen from Thursday afternoon until tomorrow afternoon. I was going to buy a car that was an alien robot, give you a lift home, record that message, go to jail, get chased by the cop car, meet my car’s teammates and get captured by a group called S7. It wasn’t an exact prophecy, I didn’t know I’d have lunch with you, or that Coppertone was going to show up, but it was close enough.”

“You knew this would happen? And you didn’t say anything?”

I shrugged. “There’s a little thing called the Butterfly Effect. One choice or change can affect everything that happens after that. If I said something, maybe it would have been Optimus captured by S7, or someone who needs to do something important won’t do it and we’ll be royally screwed.”

“So basically, we’re stuck.” Mikaela sighed. “Fuck.”

“You can say that again,” I muttered, then gave her a hug. “I’m sorry for lying. And for dragging you into all this.”

“It’s okay.” Mikaela hugged me back, then got up and went to her cot. Within a few minutes, she was asleep.

I stayed up. I had to plan. Tomorrow was Mission City. Frenzy was just sitting there in Mikaela’s purse and he’d go on and wake up Megatron and we’d have to run with the AllSpark to keep it from him. Jazz would likely be killed, unless Coppertone managed to save him like in my one fic idea. Then we’d either follow the movie path, or Coppertone would tackle Megatron and sacrifice herself to protect the AllSpark. But either path would lead to Megatron and one Autobot dying. And I didn’t want that, the Fallen mind control was mainly a fanon thing, but if it was real, maybe something could break it. And what of the sparklings!

I refuse to sacrifice the sparklings. They’re not even children, not even babies, they’re infants. Fetuses. And these ones didn’t have mothers to worry about choice or being forced, these ones all deserved to live.

But I can’t just hand over the AllSpark to Megatron, the bots would never forgive me. And excuse me, but I like Optimus and Bee a little too much to let that happen. Plus, they would want to know how I knew of the sparklings, and it would be a little too hard to explain the whole “alternate universe movie” thing. 

Ugh! This would be so much easier if I was a pretender like my original draft Abi. Then I could say I was Primus’s chosen to fix this. Instead, all I got is a stupid pacemaker and too much knowledge. 

Pacemaker. AllSpark turns all electronics into Cybertronians. AllSpark Key. Sari.

An idea flashed into my head. But, could I actually turn myself into a technorganic? Would that work or would I just die? If I did that, the bots and cons would have to listen to me, maybe even the Fallen. But if it didn’t work, I’d be the one responsible for killing the hatchlings and dooming Earth to death by sun implosion. That was a big burden. 

But… if I could…

I decided I’d at least try it. If worse comes to worse, I’ll just take the AllSpark and skip town after Optimus and Megatron start fighting.

Once I made my plan, I decided to go to sleep. I need a lot of rest for tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. And yes, here is where Alison starts to say "Fuck canon, I'm fixing shit!" Really, it's only once S7 has them that plots can really be changed. How so? Well, find out in chapter 5 of The Transformers Ruined My Life!


	5. D-Day: Mission City

This is it. The day I’m gonna fuck all the Transformers lives. At least their canon ones.

Okay, so Mikaela and I are woken up at about five, and we’re hustled out of the building and into cars. I made sure Mikaela had her purse, and I even had mine returned to me. Not that I had anything of worth in there. I also tied my hair back into a braid as tight as I could, though I figure it will be all over the place by noon.

We’re driven to an airport, where we meet up with Keller’s group, including Glen and Maggie. We’re put in the helicopters and flown away. Mikaela and I are with Glen and Maggie in our chopper, and we fly in silence for a little while.

“So,” I finally say, taking a deep breath.

“What’d they get you for?” Maggie asked me.

“Uh, bought a car, turned out to be an alien robot,” I answer. “Who knew?”

“Wow,” Glen said, looking at Mikaela. “You with her?”

“I was dragged into it,” she said. “Literally.”

“You did follow me,” I point out, then ask Maggie, “What about you?”

“Stole a copy of a signal from the NSA and got him to help me find out what was on it,” she said, pointing to Glen, then extending her hand. “I’m Maggie.”

“Alison.” I shake, then gesture to Mikaela.

“Mikaela,” she said.

“Glen,” Glen finished the introductions.

Shortly afterward, we landed and were taken to some more SUVs, again Maggie and Glen joining us. It was a rather short drive actually, and we were at Hoover Dam in maybe an hour.

At the dam, Maggie and Glen went forward with Keller’s group, while Mikaela and I were stopped on our way in by Simmons.

“Hey kids,” he said. “I think we got off to a bad start, huh? You must be hungry? You want a latte? Ho-Ho? Double venti macchiato?”

“Where’s my car?” I asked. “Where’s Bumblebee.”

Banachek comes up to us. “Young lady,” he said. “I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know, and we need to know it now.”

Right, like you could handle all my knowledge of the multiverse. Still, I know to use this to my greatest advantage.

“Okay,” I say. “But first, I’ll take my car, the yellow and black striped Camaro known as Bumblebee, my parents and dog, Mojo, he’s a little Chihuahua with a broken leg. Maybe you should right this down, Simmons.” I throw him a look. “Oh, and Mikaela’s juvie record. That has to be gone, like forever. My partner in crime does not need a real record.”

Banachek nodded. “Come with me. We’ll talk about your car.”

I turned to see Mikaela and she smiled at me for the first time since before S7 showed up. “Thank you,” she said to me before walking past me. The pair of us followed Banachek and we ended up with the rest of the group. I did smile to myself when I saw Lennox and Epps. Those two are always in my good books, they’re just awesome.

We were taken down to the base of the dam, Simons leading the group. “All right, here's the situation” he announced to us. “You've all had direct contact with the NBEs.”

“NBEs?” Epps asked.

“Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms.”

You don’t have to sound so condescending about it, Simmons.

We entered a tunnel with gates on the inside, and we were all checked before we went farther. It was there I realized Mikaela had left her purse, and Frenzy was inside. But, that means that everything’s following the movie, so I know what to do here. I stopped thinking as we were led past the gates.

“What you’re about to see is totally classified,” Banachek informed us as we left the tunnel for the large room beyond. Oh, sure, it was at least the size of an aircraft hangar, but the cube room is bigger. But then all our attention was drawn to the rigging at the back holding Megatron. I could feel Mikaela tense next to me and I opened my hand for hers, which she accepted.

“Dear God. What is this?” Keller asked as we got closer.

“We think when he made his approach over the North Pole,” Banachek said, “our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934.”

“We call him NBE-One.” Simmons said.

I cleared my throat. “So sorry to correct you on everything you think that you know, but this autonomous robotic organism, or non-biological extraterrestrial as you call them, is Megatron, leader of the Decepticons.” I look up and wave at him. I’m pretty sure he heard and saw me, so I’m just making sure he knows who to go after.

Simmons glared at me and Banachek continued. “He’s been in cryostasis since 1935. Alison, your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind.”

“Fact is, you’re looking at the source of the modern age,” Simmons said. “The microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE-One. That’s what we call it.” He got in my face about it.

Keller went up to Banachek. “And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?”

“Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security.” Banachek answered.

“Well you got one now.” Keller threw his hands up in exasperation.

Lennox, along with the other soldiers, had been staring up at Megatron.  He asked “So why Earth?”

“It's the AllSpark,” I answered.

“AllSpark? What is that?” Keller asked

“So, on his home planet,” I point up at Megatron, “There was a cube of great power called the AllSpark. Your NBE-One, true name Lord High Protector Megatron, started a war trying to gain control of it. It was sent away from the planet, so he went after it, and now he wants to use the AllSpark to transform human technology into an army to take over the universe. That’s their plan.” Not really, of course. They were going to raise Cybertronian sparklings into Decepticons

“How do you know all that?” Maggie asked me.

“My car wasn’t the only alien robot I met,” I said. “There’s another one, Optimus Prime, who led the fight against Megatron and he told me and Mikaela all about all of that.”

Mikaela nodded beside me, though she did give me a look of to explain myself later. I give her a covert nod as Simmons asked “And you're sure about that?” Simmons asked.

“Yes.” I said. “You guys know where it is, don't you?”

Banachek looked thoughtful for a moment. “Follow me.”

We were led out of Megatron’s chamber, though I did look back over my shoulder for a second. In less than two hours, he’d be trying to kill me. And I was going to try to save his life. Life is insane in a transformers world.

Simmons led our group up a set of stairs. “You’re about to see our crown jewel,” he said, opening the door to the observation room. As I walked in and saw the AllSpark for the first time, I couldn’t help up gape.

The AllSpark was huge, easily the size of my house times by seven. The Cybertronian glyphs on the sides were rich and deep, and I could just feel the power it held. Oh Primus, was I seriously thinking I could contain that much power. Sari was naturally half Cybertronian, not a stupid human trying to pull a crazy stunt. But I have to try, or I might as well just be Sam.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I missed Banachek’s speech about the AllSpark. I was brought out by Maggie asking “Wait, back up. You said the dam hides the Cube’s energy. What kind exactly?”

“Good question,” Banachek said, and we left for the sparkling chamber. No, that’s not its real name, but that’s what I consider it to be. Once we were all inside, we were sealed in, and I dreaded what was going to happen next.

Glen and Epps noticed the claw marks on the walls. “What’s that?” Epps asked. “Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?”

 “Oh, no, man. Freddy Krueger have four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine! Hrr!” Glen started laughing. “Right? That's Wolverine!”

Blackest black guy ever, meet whitest black guy ever.

We all stared at Glen, and he shut up when Simmons said, “That’s very funny.” He looked around us and asked “Anybody have any mechanical devices? BlackBerry? Key alarm? Cell phone?”

“I got a phone,” Glen said, pulling it out and tossing it to him. We were all handed goggle to put on as Simmons put the phone in. “Ooh. Nokias are real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai.”

Maggie looked confused. “Nokia's from Finland.”

“Yes, but he's, you know... a little strange. He's a little strange,” I heard Keller say. Little strange didn’t cover it. I have to admit though, second movie him wasn’t too bad.

“We're able to take the Cube radiation,” Simmons went on, “and funnel it into that box.”

He pulled a switch and a little light went into the phone. We heard the transformers sound and the phone suddenly sprang up as a little robot. He rammed into the side of the glass and everyone else jumped back, but I leaned forward.

“Hi little guy,” I said, following him with my eyes as he moved around. Mikaela pulled me back and clearly gave me a “what the hell” look.

“Mean little sucker huh?” Simmons said.

“That thing is freaky!” Maggie exclaimed.

“Kind of like the little energizer bunny from hell, huh?” Simmons added.

The Nokia bot discovered his weapons, and he pulled out his mini-gun and rocket. He fired them off and I had to force myself not to close my eyes as I heard Simmons say “Ah, he’s breaking the box.” I watched as the electricity arched inside the box, frying the little bot to bits. I felt tear well up, but I quickly wiped them away before anyone could see them besides Mikaela.

As we were getting ready to leave the chamber, we heard an alarm going off, and the lights flickered in the room. Keller put together what was happening immediately. “Gentlemen,” he said. “They know the cube is here.”

Banachek went over to a phone. “Banachek. What's going on?”

“Well, the NBE-One hangar has lost power,” the agent on the other end said.

“What!?” Banachek asked, but the agent kept going.

“And the backup generator is just not gonna cut it.”’

“Do you have an arms room?” Lennox asked.

“This way,” Simmons said, before leading us through the halls. Banachek called for the S7 agents to go to Megatron’s room for containment. I don’t bother saying that’s not going to work, they were dead anyway.

Once we reached the arms room, Simmons, some S7 agents and the Rangers started loading up, Lennox calling out for the Sabot rounds. Mikaela, the other civilians and I hung back out of their way. There was a sudden groaning coming from the ductwork and the lights flickered again. Simmons dropped the round he was loading.

I went up to Simmons. “You have to take me to Bumblebee,” I said. “He’s an Autobot, he’ll know what to do with the AllSpark.

“Your car?” He barely looked up from loading. “It's confiscated.”

“Then unconfiscate it.”

“We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!” Simmons argued.

“You don't know-“ I still couldn’t believe what he said.

“Maybe you know, but I don't know.”

“You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?”

“I have people's lives at stake here, young lady,” Simmons shouted in my face.

Lennox grabbed him and pushed him down onto the hood of a jeep. “Take her to her car!” he ordered. The S7 guys pulled their weapons at Lennox, but he and the army rangers drew theirs and took down S7. Go Army!

Banachek put his hands up to try and calm the situation. “Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!”

“Drop your weapon, soldier,” Simmons tried to order. “There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?”

“You know, we didn't ask to be here,” Lennox said.

“I'm ordering you under S7 executive jurisdiction.”

“S7 don't exist,” Epps said.

“Right. And we don't take orders from people that don't exist.” Lennox nodded.

“I'm gonna count to five,” Simmons said.

Lennox put his drawn pistol onto Simmons chest. A shot at that close range, that thing he calls a body armor vest won’t work. “Well, I'm gonna count to three. Mm?”

“Simmons?” Keller drew the agent’s attention. “I'd do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys.”

Simmons looked at Keller, then at Lennox. “All right. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool.”

We finished loading up and went deeper into S7, where they had Bumblebee. He was held down on a table and the icing guys were there. Banachek and I ran up, telling the agents to let him go. They held off on the ice and Bumblebee was able to sit up.

“Bumblebee, are you okay?” I asked.

He responded by snapping down his battle mask with a growl and powering up one of his blasters, holding it out at S7.

“Bee I am so sorry,” I tell him, walking up and placing a hand on his leg. “Bee, the AllSpark is here, and so is Megatron. The Decepticons are coming and we need the bots’ help. Your help. We're going to go to the AllSpark now. Okay?”

Bumblebee nodded, retracted his mask and we led him back to the AllSpark room. Seeing Bee next to it impressed the size and might of it. Again, I wondered if my plan would work, but I pushed it aside to focus on Bumblebee shrinking it down.

Lights flowed over and through the glyphs on the sides, the energy making the lights flicker and spark, and it started collapsing down eventually it was small enough for Bumblebee to hold one handed. He turned to us and played --Message from Starfleet, Captain. - Let's get to it.-- He then handed the cube to me.

“He's right,” Lennox said. “We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar. Mission City is twenty two miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city.”

“Good! Right!” Keller said.

“But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force,” Lennox finished.

“This place must have some kind of radio link!” Keller turned to Simmons. “Shortwave, CB!”

“Right! Yes!” Simmons said.

“Sir, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them,” Lennox said, then looked to his men. “Let's move!”

We all started moving out. Bumblebee transformed and Mikaela and I got in, dropping the cube in the backseat. We rolled out of the dam, and Mikaela buckled the AllSpark into the back seat. Then she turned to me.

“What’s going to happen?” she asked.

“What?” I asked back.

“You said you’ve seen what’s going to happen today. What happens next?” She fixed me a pointed look.

I sigh. “Megatron has already broken out, and will be on his way to take us out. We’ll be running into Optimus and the others any time now, and they’re going to join the convoy. Some Cons are going to attack and Optimus is going to drop back. Jazz and Coppertone are going to face off Megatron to give us time, and a Con called Starscream is going to attack us. After, I can’t say, it’s too dangerous.”

“Too dangerous? How?”

“If I say what will happen, then someone could go against it and then my knowledge is useless.” I sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine,” Mikaela said. “So we just focus on getting the AllSpark to safety.”

“Yes,” I said, then I looked ahead to see some familiar shapes. “The bots!”

Optimus and the other bots swung around and joined the convoy. Maybe fifteen minutes later, we merged onto the highway and five minutes after that, Barricade, Bonecrusher and Brawl showed up. Wow. All the cons have B-names except for Megs, Star and Scorponok. Weird.

Well, they started reaping havoc, or specifically Bonecrusher. He transformed and Optimus dropped back to deal with him. Bonecrusher tackled Optimus and we lost sight of them as they fell off an overpass.

We managed to make it into the city and lose the cons. Lennox found a pawn shop and got radios for Epps and the soldiers. Then we drove around until a jet passed overhead and Lennox had us stop. I jumped out and helped Mikaela out, but I kept a hold of her hand. I hadn’t realized until then that I’d been shaking and holding her helped me. She seemed to understand and just squeezed back.

“Raptor, Raptor, do you copy?” Epps called on the radio. “We have you visual. Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction.“

Suddenly, just before the jet made another pass, Ironhide transformed. “It’s Starscream!” he shouted.

The other bots transformed, Bumblebee running to help Ironhide with the truck. Mikaela turned to look at me, and I held her gaze until Lennox called for us to move. I tightened my grip and pulled Mikaela with me as we ran, until the shockwave knocked us down.

Once we recovered from the blast, I turned and saw Bumblebee. “Bumblebee, no!” I shouted. Yes, I knew he’d lose his legs, but it was very different seeing it in real life. The movie cut out the energon leaks that came from the lines in his legs. And they really cut down on the pain I could just feel he was going through.

“It’s okay, Bee, it’s okay. RATCHET!” I called, though I knew he was too far to do anything. A shot went off and Mikaela and I looked up to see Brawl coming down the street. Lennox called for us all to move out, but I ignored him and knelt on a torn up piece of asphalt. I kept encouraging Bee to crawl toward me.

“It’s okay, buddy. I’m not gonna leave you.” I said, holding a hand out and touching his helm, right where his Autobot symbol was.

Bumblebee made a sad noise, then held the AllSpark up to me. I took it, and set it down next to me.

“Don’t worry, Bee,” I told him. “Megatron won’t get it. But I need you to trust me. Okay?”

I just held his face until I was interrupted by the sound of Mikaela pulling up next to us. I jumped up as she hopped out and said “Help me with this.”

We helped Bee maneuver so he’s leaning against the truck and hook him up. We’re nearly done when Lennox and the team show up. I only spottted Ratchet and Ironhide, so Coppertone and Jazz were either fighting Megatron, or one or both were dead. I seriously hoped it was the former.

“Alison! Where’s the Cube!” Lennox asked.

“It’s right here!” I told him, not looking up from my work.

Lennox ran off and came back within a minute. “Alison.” I looked down at him. “All right, I can't leave my guys back there, so here, take this flare.” He handed it to me. “Okay, there's a tall, white building, with statues on it, Signal the chopper and set the flare-“

“Set the flare and get the AllSpark into military hands.” I nodded. “I think I can do it.”

“You better! You’re a soldier now, alright!” He grabbed the AllSpark and put it in my hands, the turned to Mikaela. “You got to go. You got to go.”

“No, I'm not leaving,” Mikaela said.

“You need to go. No, get out!” Lennox ordered her.

“No, I'm not leaving till I get Bumblebee out of here, okay?” Mikaela said.

Ironhide bent down closer to us. “Alison, we will protect you.”

I noded. “I got this.” I jumped down and start moving out.

“Alison!” I stopped and turned in time for Mikaela to come up and grab the lapels of my flannel. She looked into my eyes. “No matter what happens, I'm really glad I got in that car with you.”

This was my one chance. With a surprising amount of courage, I closed my eyes, leaned in and kissed her. Not very hard, not very long, but enough she knew this wasn’t an accident. I pulled back and saw the surprise in her eyes. Her hands had also let go of me.

“I am too.” And with that I took off with the AllSpark, just as Ironhide and Ratchet called for me to go.

I was racing down the street, and I could hear Ironhide and Ratchet fighting behind me. I didn’t look back, but I was still able to tell when Ironhide was gonna jump over me and ducked. I stayed low until Blackout flew overhead, upside down and nearly taking heads off.

Ironhide lopped beside me. “Keep running Alison!” he called. “Don’t stop!”

Blackout landed on the street in front of me and swung his helicopter blades at me. I managed to duck and run past in time to avoid the car he rolled into the deli.

Then Starscream transformed and landed on the street in front of me. I dropped and rolled, barely managing to get behind a car before he started attacking. I didn’t look up, but I could hear his attack and Ratchet and Ironhide’s cries.

_AllSpark, if this is gonna work, could you start turning into a stake or something!?!_

Okay, well I guess it did work, cause the AllSpark started shifting in my hands, becoming a little slimmer and flatter.

I then heard the sound of Starscream’s transformation and he flew away. I got up and looked back on Ironhide and Ratchet, very obviously recovering from the attack.

“Alison!” Ironhide called. “Get to the building! Go!”

I took off and was almost halfway down the street when Megatron appeared behind me. “Give me the Cube, girl!” he shouted.

I risked looking back, and let me say that I was actually terrified. Fucking Megatron barreling after me and I have absolutely no way to defend myself. That’s fucking terrifying!

Since I wasn’t watching where I was going, I ran into the SUV and bounced to the ground, the AllSpark hitting and releasing a burst of energy. I rolled to my feet and took off, ignoring the extra terrified screams behind me.

I finally made it to the building. Like for Sam, the gate and doors were open, allowing me to run right in. I made straight for the stairs, not looking back, and just made it to them when Megatron burst in the window.

“I smell you, girl!” he roared, which only encouraged me to run faster.

I had to cut across the second floor to reach the rest of the stairs, and I’d just made it to them when Megatron burst through the floor. I risked looking back for a second, then made my way up the stairs.

I was nearly dying by the time I reached the top. Cardio is not my strong suit. But I got to the top and ran over the roof, spotting the Black Hawks. I pulled the flare out of my pocket and slammed it against a wall, screaming “Hey! Over here! Heeeeey!”

One of the Black Hawks came up over the edge of the building and I ran towards it. The soldier inside stretched and reached for the AllSpark, but before I even started to pass it, I yelled “Look out!” and backed away. Just in time for Starscream to fire his missile.

I dropped down and managed to avoid the tail as it passed over my head. As I recovered, I faintly heard Optimus call out “Hang on, Alison!” from down below. I raced for a statue, and just in time. Megatron started busting the roof to get out of the building. I barely managed to get on the statue and then I remembered one big difference between me and Sam. I’m terrified of heights.

“Oh my god. Oh my god!” I couldn’t help screaming as I saw the ground far, far below.

“Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshling?” Megatron asked. I pressed myself as close to the statue as I could, trying to keep from Megatron as he came closer.

“Give me the AllSpark and you may live to be my pet,” he said. Yeah, pet to that guy. I’ve read fanfics of that. Do not want.

“I'm never giving you the AllSpark!” I shouted instead, and braced myself.

 “Oh, so unwise,” was all Megatron said, then he growled and the roof exploded from under me

I screamed as I fall, and I swear my life started flashing before my eyes. Until Optimus caught me and cradled me to his chest.

“I’ve got you, girl,” he said. I grabbed whatever armor I could as I realized how high up we still were. “Hold onto the Cube!” he said, and that was my only warning before he dropped and started hulk sliding down the buildings, jumping from one side to the other to keep momentum and avoid most of the debris. He didn’t anticipate Megatron dropping down and clinging to his back, flipping us. I screamed even as Megatron let go and fell himself. Thankfully, Optimus still landed on his back and I was still cradled in his servo.

I heard the M Bay scream as Optimus unwrapped his servo from around me and I sat up.

“Alison,” he said, retracting his battle mask. “You risked your life to protect the Cube.”

“No sacrifice, no victory,” I said simply, looking into his optics.

“If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest,” Optimus said. “I will sacrifice myself to destroy it. Get behind me.”

I do as he said, dropping down into the broken ditch. Once I was in there, I held the AllSpark in both hands, closed my eyes and concentrated, drowning out the sounds of the battle.

 _Okay AllSpark. This kind of worked before. Please, please, please, turn into a stake. Please._ I held a mental image of what I wanted, a sort of thin metal rod that I could easily stab into something,

I felt the AllSpark start to shift in my hand, but didn’t open my eyes until I was certain it was done. I look and the AllSpark was now a thin prism shape, about a half inch in diameter and the length of my forearm. I smiled and gave a small laugh. Part one is down. Now for part two.

I climbed to the edge of the ditch and watched how the battle went. I faintly heard a war cry, and I knew Blackout was dead, that had to be Lennox. Then Megatron was blasted by the planes, and I managed to run up out of the ditch, sliding over the ground toward Optimus.

Megatron saw and came after me, but Optimus tripped him and he flew over my head. I rolled and was still on the ground when Megatron loomed over me.  I started crawling away, as fast as I could. “I’ll kill you!” he growled, crawling after me.

“Alison!” Optimus called out. “Put the Cube in my chest! Now! Alison!”

I got to one knee, and looked up at Megatron, then down at the AllSpark wand in my hands. I had only two options then. And I knew which I would take. I took a deep breath and held it out in front of me.

“This better fucking work!” I cried out, before pulling back and feeling the end of the rod break through my ribcage to my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Cliffhanger, Hanging from a cliff~ So yeah, here is Alison's big "Fuck canon, I'm fixing shit!" moment. Will she live? What will happen to her if she does? And how will everyone react? Find out next time on The Transformers Ruined My Life. (I will try to post chapter 6 in a week or so.)


	6. AllSpark Bearer

Pain

That was the first thing I felt. A little obvious, since I did stab myself. Then the heat came. It built up in my hands and chest, so much I know they burned, before spreading through my body in a rolling wave that made me shudder.

I could feel the AllSpark dissolving in my hands and chest. I cupped the end of it in my hands and pushed it further into my body. Once my hands were cupped over my chest, an electric shock ran through me, powerful enough I arched my back with it. A loud gasp escaped me and I opened my eye from the shock.

And I saw everything.

Maybe it wasn’t everything, but it was so much. I saw the AllSpark, bringing life to Cybertron. I saw the Fallen and his brother Primes go to countless stars, and then coming here to Earth. I saw the battle between them and the hiding of the Matrix of Leadership. I saw Sentinel Prime, and Optimus and Megatron as brothers. I saw them as Prime and Lord High Protector. I saw Megatron being corrupted by the Fallen.

I saw the War. Saw Bumblebee at Tyger Pass, Ratchet in a field hospital, Jazz on a mission, Ironhide barreling into battle, Coppertone and her secret family. Saw Starscream and his trine, Barricade being entrusted with Frenzy and their odd partnership, Blackout and Scorponok working as symbiote and master, Soundwave and his family, including N-Sync and her hatchlings. All the bots and all the cons.

I saw the AllSpark being sent away from Cybertron. I saw the hatchlings left in its trail, and the Fallen collecting them, trying to preserve them. I saw the AllSpark land on Earth, in the river later to be known as the Colorado. I saw Megatron pursuing the AllSpark, and his crash on Earth, not quite what S7 thought. I saw Archibald Witwicky wake him up, just enough for the nav systems to come online. I saw him having the AllSpark’s coordinates being imprinted on his glasses and his eyes, losing his sight for the knowledge of Cybertron.

And I saw me. Me as born to Ron and Judy. Growing up in Tranquility. Seeing Mikaela for the first time. Falling for her before I even knew what it meant. Meeting Miles. First getting Archibald’s artifacts when I was fourteen. The full memory of trying out for cheerleading. Everything leading up to this moment, and this choice.

It seemed like an eternity had passed as I saw this, but in reality, it was barely a minute. My vision cleared and I found myself still kneeling in the destroyed street, back arched, head thrown back and hands still clasped over my chest. I was back, but also not. It was like I was a step back from everything, or like I was inside my head watching through my eyeballs. And there was someone else watching with me.

I bent myself back forward, my arms dropping to support me. I took a few deep breaths, amazed that I was actually able to take them. I also had a much higher sensory input than before. I could hear sharper, and my eyesight was crystal clear, even better than my contacts had made it. I could also sense EM fields now. And the two near me were a mix of anger, fear, surprise and a few flecks of joy.

Now that I could see, I could tell that something definitely did happen. For a start, there was blood everywhere; on my hands, soaking my tank top, and part of my jeans and flannel. But the skin where I’d pushed the AllSpark in was clear, healed over with the only indication something had happened the fact it was lighter and, I dared say, shinier than my natural skin. I also felt reenergized, like I was ready to do what needed to be done. Like I’d suspected, my hair was half out of its braid, falling all around my head and some parts of it blood soaked.

I looked like a wreck, but I could feel a power in me. I was much more than I’d been that morning, or even five minutes ago.

My hearing picked up Lennox ordering his men to load for another round of fire, and I knew I had to act.

“Stop!” I called out, standing from my crouch. My voice was different now, holding undertones like Garrus’s harmonics in Mass Effect, and was almost “voice of the legion” like. It was weird, but cool at the same time. I couldn’t see the soldiers, but I did see Megatron still above me, he being were the angry EM field came from, and I could feel Optimus behind me.

“Alison.” He called my name and I turned to face the Autobot leader. He watched me with shock in his optics. “What did you do?”

“I did what was necessary,” I said. “Megatron will not get the Cube now.”

I felt and heard Megatron move behind me, but I jumped away, out into view of the soldiers, Mikaela and the other bots. Megatron turned and half stood to follow me, and Lennox had the men aim, but I put a hand up to them.

“No, Lennox, cease fire!” I called out, and a wave of energy passed through my arm to charge at them in an arc. It didn’t hurt them, but it shocked them enough they backed away, one or two dropping their weapons. Mikaela and the bots weren’t affected, but they all saw it.

“Alison,” Mikaela asked. “What happened?”

“I merged the AllSpark with the pacemaker on my heart.” I explained. “It is a part of me now.” I turned to Megatron, who’d stopped his advance at the energy wave. Behind him, Optimus was getting up in a half crouch. “I know your true mission Megatron. Allow me to finish it.”

I closed my eyes and concentrated. _Make a cube capable of producing energon. No creation, just energon._ Almost subconsciously, I started gesturing, and though my physical eyes didn’t see it, my mind’s eye showed a cube forming in between my hands, some materials coming from me, the rest coming from the ground around me. When I opened them, a cube about twice the size of the AllSpark I’d carried floated over my hands, glowing briefly before the light faded and it dropped down into my hands.

I presented it to Megatron. “Take this Cube, and return to the Nemesis. Use it to feed the hatchlings, and save as many as you can.”

I wasn’t specifically pitching my voice to carry, but everyone had fallen silent when I was creating, so it did. Optimus’s optics widened and I could feel the other bot’s shock. Megatron stared at me for a moment, then narrowed his optics.

“How do you know of them?” he asked me, a growl present in his voice. He came closer to me, but didn’t take the cube.

“All the AllSpark’s knowledge is in me, and she remembers all her children.” I held the cube out to him. “The ability to create pure energon is in this cube. The AllSpark refuses to see more of her children die before they have a chance to live. This will save them, but only if you take it, now.”

“Alison, you can’t be serious!” Ratchet called out and I turned my head to look at him. I saw he was carrying Coppertone, and she didn’t look good. But I couldn’t focus on that now.

“I am, _Ratchet_.” I didn’t realize until then that my commands to the AllSpark had been in Cybertronian. I never even heard it before, how did I know it? I ignored it for the time being, plenty of explanation time later.

“ _The hatchlings are no trick, and they are innocents. Innocents should be protected at all costs. Surely you cannot condemn the lives of thousands of hatchlings; of Cybertron’s last generation._ ”

I turned back to Megatron and held the cube out farther. “Take the cube and go! At the least, you can punish Starscream for the pot shot he took at you.”

Megatron held back for a moment, then snapped forward, grasping the cube and transforming right in front of me. Surprisingly I was not blown straight off my feet by the force of his takeoff. Even so, I still had to cover my eyes to shield them from the debris blown into the air around me.

When I uncovered my eyes, I saw Optimus kneeling down to me. “Alison,” he started. “You saved my life, and have done perhaps the bravest thing I’ve ever seen done, but do you know the consequences of allowing Megatron to leave.”

“I didn’t see any of you try to stop him,” I told him, then looked to the other bots. Bee was still on the back of the tow truck, Ratchet carrying Coppertone and Ironhide supporting Jazz, who was carrying a leg in his servo.

“How is Coppertone?” I asked, walking to them.

“Not good,” Ratchet said. “Megatron heavily damaged her when she tried to save Jazz from him. She’ll be joining the Well soon.”

“No she won’t.” I gestured for him to kneel. “Hold her down to me.”

Ratchet looked like he wasn’t going to obey for a second, but knelt down. Coppertone’s head lolled to me, her optics faint as she looked at me. Her chassis was a mess, her chestplates were torn open, parts missing and energon leaking. The damage went all the way down to her spark chamber, with quite a few slashes in the casing, faint light peeking through two of them.

I tilted my head at the damage, then put my hands on her. “ _Strong spark, beat strong. Take this strength to keep you whole, until the bond is reunited_.”

A wave of energy left me and swept over Coppertone, centering on her spark chamber, and the gashes all closed up. Energon lines sealed and some parts regrew. Another wave solidified those repairs, while starting some others, and a third wave would have come had I not drawn my hands away. I left behind bloody handprints, but I don’t think anyone cared.

I took a step back and wobbled on my feet, but someone steadied me. I looked up and saw it was Epps. I nodded my thanks and straightened up, looking at Coppertone. Her optics were brighter and she looked at me with a bit of surprise before looking at herself. Her servo slowly moved over her spark chamber, inspecting the repairs, which barely even left scars. “How?” she asked before I put a hand on her again.

“Rest now. Save your strength.” A small energy burst and Coppertone’s optics powered down and she sagged slightly in Ratchet’s grip. However, the beat of her spark and the calm of her EM field easily showed she was alive, at least to the bots. I looked up at Ratchet. “She’ll be okay. Repairs and bedrest, certainly, but she’ll live.”

“How’d you do that?” one of the soldiers, Burke, asked.

“The AllSpark not only give Cybertronian life, but can heal and restore life,” I explained, pointing at Bumblebee. “It fixed Bumblebee’s voice earlier, we just haven’t heard him speak.”

Bumblebee put a hand to his throat. “My voice.” He looked down at me. “How’d you know?”

“The AllSpark told me. That is likely the answer to every question you’ll be asking me for the next few days.” I looked around the area and noticed the rescue crews and everyone coming out. “Optimus, Lennox, the civilians are coming out. We’d all better move out.”

“She’s right,” Epps said, looking around us as well. “Gonna be a hell of an explanation for all this though.”

“Leave it to Keller to figure out,” Lennox said looking around his men. “We need trailers for the bots. Burke, take some guys and scout the west side of the city. Epps, you take east. We’ll hold down here and deter the public. Meet back here in an hour tops, whether you find any or not. Optimus.” He looked up at Optimus. “I could use your bot’s help.”

Optimus nodded. “Ironhide, accompany Epps. I will go with Burke. Ratchet, make what repairs you can before we return.”

“Wait a second.” I say, before walking over to Jazz and Ironhide. I pointed at the saboteur. “Set your leg back in place and try to rest weight on it. I’d still keep a grip in him Ironhide.”

The bots looked questioning at me, but complied. I placed my hands on Jazz’s leg. “ _Fix what has been broken. Reconnect what has been torn apart, and save pain for a later time._ ”

A wave of energy came, focusing on the hip joint where the leg had been pulled apart. While the damage wasn’t as severe, it was significant enough that we could easily see when the healing started. It was only two more and his leg was as good as new. I was steadier on my feet as I stepped back this time, making sure to leave room for Jazz to test.

Ironhide slowly let go of Jazz and the saboteur slowly put weight on his leg. It held and he tried balancing on it. “Hey!” He grinned, giving a small kick. “Not bad, little lady. Not bad at all.”

I smiled. “I’m glad. Just don’t be too rough.” I turned back to Optimus. “Jazz can help out now. Maybe go himself and find trailers.”

Optimus nodded. “Jazz, you accompany Burke and his men. Contact us over the coms if any trouble arises.

“You got it boss bot.” Jazz gave Optimus a finger point and snapped down his visor before looking at the soldiers. “Let’s roll, little bitches!”

Jazz, Burke and a few of the soldiers headed out west, while Epps, Ironhide and a few others went east. Lennox and the last few stayed behind, and a couple went over to the rescue crew to deflect any questions and the like.

The feeling of looking through my eyes like a screen and the other presence left me, and I sagged down, exhaustion hitting me. I saw Mikaela standing by Bumblebee and made my way over to her.

“Mikaela,” I said when I got close. “Are you okay? You’re not hurt or-“

I was cut off by her throwing herself at me in a hug. Her force made me take a step back, then I wrapped my arms around her tightly. I’d ask about her clothes, but she clearly doesn’t care about that as her tears soaked my shoulder. We just held each other, and it finally sunk in that I’d nearly died that day. Tears of my own started and I bowed my head to her shoulder. Just two very scared and relieved girls crying it out in the middle of the street. Nothing unusual for a day like today.

Mikaela made the first move to pull back and I let her, though I kept hold of her hands. She looked up into my face and her eyes widened. “Oh God, your eyes,” she said.

“What is it?” I asked.

“They’re- they’re-“ She pulled me to a car mirror and I saw what she meant. Where my eyes were once pure hazel green, around my pupils was a ring of electric blue. It was rather jarring, and I reeled back.

“Wow. That is- Wow.” Then I smirked and turned to her. “Out of my whole appearance, my eyes were what threw you off?”

She punched my arm and I laughed. It felt good. Then I remembered the third member of our little group, and turned around to see Bumblebee.

He was still hooked up to the tow truck and his legs still missing, but he was okay. Nothing of his condition was any different from the end of the movie. I walked up and put a hand on his leg. “Are you okay, Bee?” I asked.

Bee nodded. “Ratchet can repair my legs and my voice I back. Are you alright? You’re all bloody and look like you’re about to fall off your feet.”

“I’m fine,” I waved a hand and saw the blood was already drying on it. I wiped it off best I could on my jeans and did the same to the other hand. “The AllSpark took care of all of my injuries, and I’m just tired. I’ll be fine once I can rest.”

“How did you merge with the AllSpark?” Mikaela asked, coming up to me. “Why did you even think of doing that?”

“Optimus told me to sacrifice him to keep the AllSpark from Megatron,” I explained. “But I couldn’t let him die. Then the AllSpark shifted into a stake, and all I could think was to use it on my pacemaker to turn it or myself into a Cybertronian, and just acted on it.” I’d considered lying, but Optimus and Megatron saw what I did, so I figure it’d be easier telling the psudeo-truth.

Mikaela and Bumblebee stared at me, obviously surprised by my story. Then Mikaela though and asked in a whisper, “Did you see it?”

Bumblebee just out a confused sound. Obviously he heard, so I just spoke normal. “Yes, I did. Didn’t see myself living, but I saw my sacrifice, or Optimus’s. I just felt my life was worth less than his, so I chose that path.”

“What do you mean ‘saw’?” Bumblebee asked, keeping his voice low.

“I’ll explain later, Bumblebee,” I said. “Away from all this hubbub.”

Bumblebee nodded affirmative, and we kinda stayed in silence a while. Mikaela and I sat on the truck bed, her leaning against me, I against Bumblebee, and we soaked in the not-quite-quiet of the war zone.

After maybe a half hour, Lennox came over to us, carrying a bundle of something. “Here,” he held the bundle out to me, revealing it was clothes. “Figured you would want something to change into.”

My hands were still bloody, so Mikaela took the bundle and we both gave grateful smiles. “Thanks, Captain Lennox,” I said.

“Just Will’s fine,” he said. “Keller has been informed that the situation here’s cleared up. He wants us to go to Felix Air Force Base and rendezvous with the Cube.”

“But we don’t have it,” Mikaela said, but I picked up on what he meant.

“He means me,” I said.

Will nodded. “For all intents and purposes, you are the AllSpark, and that means we’ve got to protect you. Optimus has agreed to carry both of you to the base.”

I smiled, then looked around. “Um, anyplace I can change?”

Lennox pointed behind him and we saw someone had placed a couple tarps over the back of one of the jeeps. “Not a stylish place, but better than out in the open. Also got a bucket of water so you can wash off most of the blood.”

I nodded and hopped off the truck bed. Mikaela and I walked over to the tent and Mikaela gestured for me to go in first. “I’ll stand guard,” she said.

I nodded and went in. Sure enough, there was a bucket of water with a towel, lukewarm and a little dirty respectively, but enough for my needs. I pulled off my shirts and used the flannel to wipe most of the blood off myself, then soaked the towel and washed the rest of it off. Once done, I reached my clean hand out of the tent and Mikaela handed me the clothes. It was a tank top and a jacket. The tank was a size too small, and the jacket a little big, but they were better than nothing, so I just slipped them on. I also pulled my hair back again in a loose bun at the base of my neck.

I came out and me and Mikaela walked over to where Optimus and Lennox were standing. Epps and Burke were back, and Ironhide and Ratchet were transferring Bumblebee and Coppertone onto trailers. The rest of the soldiers were collecting supplies and preparing to move out.

Optimus saw us as we approached and looked away from his conversation with Lennox. He turned and looked us over. “All set?” he asked.

I nodded. “All set.

“Then it is imperative that we leave as soon as possible.” Optimus stood to his full height and transformed. We watched, Lennox and Mikaela still a little awed, but I just smiled. When he was in truck form, Optimus opened his door. “Climb inside Alison, Mikaela.”

We did and I watched from the window how Bumblebee and Coppertone’s trailers, now with tarps partially over them, were hooked up to different jeeps and the other Autobots transform. Once the soldiers were loaded up, we moved out, Ironhide and Ratchet taking point, then Lennox’s jeep, then Optimus and the rest behind us.

Mikaela turned to me and I could tell what she was about to ask. I shook my head no, and though she seemed surprised, she nodded and leaned back against the seats. I leaned against the window and must have been more tired than I’d felt, because I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to go longer, but Alison said "nope, this is all you get. deal with it." So yeah, here we go. I'm going on a long weekend trip, so I might be able to get chapter seven. Up next, the meeting with Keller and figuring out how to explain how a teenage girl got the cube of cosmic power stuck inside her body.


	7. Debriefing

I woke up, maybe an hour later. Optimus drove over an obscenely large pot hole and jolted me awake. As in I fell on the steering wheel and made the horn honk.

“Sorry, Alison,” Optimus said as I sat back up, his voice coming from the radio. “Some of your Earth roads are in desperate need of repair.”

“You can say that again,” Mikaela said. She didn’t move far, but that was because she was wearing her seatbelt.

“It’s okay, Optimus,” I said, reaching for the seatbelt. When I clicked in, I leaned back in my seat. “How long until we get to the base?”

“Captain Lennox radioed that we were twenty minutes out five minutes before the pothole,” Optimus said.

“Okay.” I nod and sigh. “That means we’ve got fifteen minutes to figure out how we’re going to explain me becoming one with the AllSpark.”

“We will simply tell the truth,” Optimus said. “Though I am more intrigued at what you said to Megatron about the hatchlings.”

Mikaela nodded. “Optimus explained what they are, but how’d you know about them?”

“When the AllSpark was hurtling through space, she was still making baby Cybertronians,” I said. This I’d kinda planned before, so I knew what to say. “She remembers all her children, and she knows they’re under the care of some Decepticons in this solar system. But they’re dying, starving. They don’t have pure energon, and synthetic stuff won’t work. That’s what I gave Megatron, a cube that creates pure energon to take care of them.”

“So you guys eat this energon stuff?” Mikaela asked Optimus. “You don’t just guzzle gas or something?”

“It is possible for us to process natural resources like your gasoline and oil, but energon is required to keep us functioning long term.” Optimus said.

“Keeping in mind that this is a species who once thought they were immortal because it took almost a billion years for one to die of old age,” I added. “Even Bumblebee’s got a good couple thousand years on him.”

“Really? Huh.” Mikaela shrugged. “I’m starting to get used to these kind of surprises.

“Yeah. It’s really weird. I think my surprise meter’s broken now, with all this AllSpark knowledge in my head.” I shook my head. “The point is, I – and the AllSpark – wanted the hatchlings to live. And Megatron seemed like he wanted that too.”

“Were those decisions your own, or the AllSpark’s?” Optimus asked.

“Both, I guess.” I shrug.  “When she’s active, it feels like she and I are one. And if I did disagree with her, she’d probably be able to convince me.”

-We’re here- Epps said over the radio.

Mikaela and I looked up and saw the convoy had stopped at the gates of a base, Lennox talking with the checkpoint guard before the guy waved us in. We drove until we reached a hanger, where Keller, Glen, Maggie, Banachek and Simmons were standing.

Optimus and Lennox’s jeep pulled up closest to the group and Mikaela and I hopped out, walking with Lennox and Epps to meet Keller.

“Captain Lennox, girls,” Keller said, nodding to us. “Do you have the Cube?”

“We do, sir,” Lennox said. “Though not in the way it left.”

“What do you mean?” Keller asked.

“It’s better if we discuss it where we won’t be spied on,” I said, gesturing to the hanger behind him. “Is that for us?”

“Yes, yes, let’s go in. The Autobots too.” Keller turned and led the group inside. The Autobots followed, as well as the jeeps with Coppertone and Bumblebee’s trailers. Once inside with the doors closed, the tarps over the two were taken off, and the Autobots transformed. Ratchet checked the two over and the others waited for us humans to get into place.  A conference table had been set up on some scaffolding, but I think they were using Bumblebee as a scale, cause it only came about waist high on Optimus.

“Ratchet, how are Bumblebee and Coppertone?” I heard Optimus ask.

“They’re doing well, Optimus.” The medic helped Bumblebee sit up, and looking over Coppertone. “Her injuries are still healing, even now. It’s like her self-repair has been given double speed.”

Optimus nodded and turned to Keller. “Secretary Keller, I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. This is my advance team, here because we were searching for the AllSpark.”

Keller nodded to him. “It’s good to meet you, sir. I am sorry for all of this hubbub involving Sector Seven and your soldier. In truth, I never knew of their existence or activities until yesterday.”

“It is understood, Secretary Keller.”

Lennox stood at attention. “Sir, permission to start the mission briefing?”

“Permission granted, Captain Lennox. Start with what happened after you left Hoover Dam.”

“We encountered Decepticon forces on the highway, one of which transformed and started attacking. Optimus dropped back to fight him, while the rest of us advanced into Mission City. We were strafed by a Decepticon called Starscream, alternate mode a F-17. The attack resulted in Bumblebee’s injuries and was followed by a Decepticon tank attacking us. My men and I retreated, only to be cornered by the helicopter who attacked SOCCNET and Megatron. Autobots Jazz and Coppertone attacked Megatron while my men and I returned to our previous position, where we found Alison and Mikaela hooking Bumblebee up to a tow truck, the AllSpark by them. I scouted out a building and instructed Alison to take the AllSpark to it so that the Blackhawks could pick it up, while Autobots Ratchet and Ironhide guarded her. Mikaela took Bumblebee away from the battle, only to return and help us defeat the tank. Optimus arrived not long after this and started fighting with Megatron, who was pursuing Alison. The helicopter attempted to join them, but my men and I were able to defeat him. At this point, I turn my briefing over to Alison, so she can tell of her part.”

I was surprised, but stood up. “Well, after I was given the AllSpark, I ran, only for Starscream to attack and injure Ratchet and Ironhide. They told me to keep running to the building. I did, and shortly after this, Megatron left his fight with Jazz and Coppertone and started pursuing me.

“I reached the building and ran up to the roof, Megatron almost right behind me. I activated a flare on the roof, but before I could hand off the AllSpark, Starscream fired a missile at the chopper and they went down. Megatron cornered me on the roof and knocked me off. Optimus managed to catch me and we descended to the ground. Optimus instructed me that, should it come to it, I was to shove the AllSpark into his chest, which would destroy the AllSpark and kill him. Megatron and Optimus stares fighting and I was caught in the middle. The AllSpark, at this time, shifted into a stake shape, and my options were to let the AllSpark be destroyed by shoving it into either Megatron or Optimus, but something told me not to do either. Instead, I stabbed the AllSpark into my own chest.”

The humans who hasn’t been there had looks of utter shock on their faces.

“You stabbed yourself!?” Glen asked, barely picking up his jaw to do so.

“How are you standing here?” Simmons asked. “That kind of energy should have killed you, blown you up!”

“If I may continue my briefing, I will explain,” I said.

“Go on, Alison,” Banachek said.

“I have a pacemaker, sir. Ever since I was a child, and I believe when I stabbed myself, the AllSpark connected to it. Since she turns electronics into Cybertronians, then she started doing that to the pacemaker. But instead of turning it into a chest burster, it instead kind of… dissolved into her. Then something happened in my head and I was swamped with knowledge that came from the AllSpark. After a minute to the world, an eternity for me, the AllSpark bonded to me and healed me. So I am now the AllSpark.”

The new humans looked stunned and stayed quiet for a few moments. Then Simmons smacked a hand on the table.

“No. No. That can’t be true.” He pointed at me. “You’re lying. You lost the AllSpark, or you handed it over to Megatron and we’re all doomed. Because we put the fate of the world in the hands of a girl and her Camaro.

I suddenly felt a foggy feeling and my mind took a step back. “Do not doubt me, Reginald Simmons,” my legion voice said. Of course the AllSpark knew his name, his family had been involved with S7 since its inception. “The AllSpark is here, in Alison, and she is angry at what you have done to her, and to her children.”

“Children?” Banachek asked.

“The Cybertronians you killed in that box and in experiments.” Alison felt anger over take her voice, though it was much stronger than her own. “She created them harmless at first, and you took them, played with them until their sparks gave out. She gave them weapons to defend themselves, and so you just murdered them at birth. Were she more vengeful, she would have made Alison give the full power of the AllSpark to Megatron.” The anger died off a little. “But even now, Primus consoles her, and tells her to calm her rage. So she lets you live, and gives you time to learn from your mistakes. Pray you won’t repeat them, for then she will not hesitate.”

The AllSpark faded out and I was back in full control, with a slight headache. I put a hand to my temple and bowed my head. “Ow. I hope that doesn’t happen again today.” I looked up to see everyone’s reactions.

Mikaela and the soldiers had seen AllSpark-Alison back in Mission City, but all the humans had looks of shock and, in a few cases, fear on their faces. The bots looked infuriated, though Optimus was trying to keep it behind a calm exterior.

“What do yah mean yah killed hatchlings!?” Ironhide roared, taking a few steps toward the scaffold before Ratchet put a servo on his arm to stop him.

“Hold, Ironhide,” Optimus said, then looked down on the humans. “I would also like to know more of this.”

“When we had the Cube in our possession,” Banachek stood to explain, “we used its power to turn electronics into robots. We truthfully had no idea that they were sentient beings, and were concerned with our people’s safety when the ones with weapons were destroyed.”

“You can’t hold a grudge against them, Autobots,” I said to them. “Humanity is young and foolish, and we’d not barely developed proper flight before the AllSpark was found, and were already dreaming of the stars. Yes, it was horrible, but you cannot tell me that Cybertron has not done things as bad or worse, the AllSpark has shown me. And seeing as you are stuck here with humans, the best thing we can do is try and put the past behind us, and be open to a new future as allies.”

Everyone was quiet after I finished talking and I took in their reactions. Keller and Banachek seemed impressed, Simmons a little freaked, and the others a mix of surprised and impressed. Ironhide still looked mad as hell, but he stepped back, and Ratchet released his arm. Optimus looked like he was musing on what I said.

After a few minutes, he knelt so his face was level with the humans. “My Autobots and I wish to extend a branch of peace to humanity. We have need of a new home, and fighting between us would be devastating to both sides.”

Keller nodded. “I accept the branch and will present it to the president as soon as the details here are sorted out.

“What happened next?” Maggie asked then, and I thought the question was directed to me. “You joined with the AllSpark, but she said she’d have made you give the full power to Megatron. What does that mean?”

“Well, when the AllSpark is active, it’s kind of like I take a step back into my own mind, and the two of us control me. Sometimes she takes completely over, like just now, or I’m more in control, or we work together. After I came back from the initial merge, Megatron attacked me for destroying the AllSpark, but I jumped away. Then I stopped the soldiers from firing on Megatron by sending a small electric pulse wave at them.” At the stunned/questioning looks, I shrugged. “Part of the AllSpark’s knowledge encouraged me to create a cube that creates energon, an energy source that is the Cybertronians main fuel source. I gave it to Megatron so he can take it to his ship and feed the hatchlings that are there.”

“So you willingly gave an enemy the resources needed to return with reinforcements!?” Simmons asked.

“Maybe, but he won’t,” I say confidently. “At least, not for a while. It takes a good bit of time for hatchlings to grow into anything even capable of fighting. And, with hope, something can be done in that time to end this war.”

Ratchet snorted. “You think that we can find an end to this conflict in a few decades, after millennia of fighting?”

“It never hurts to try. And each side has something you never had before.”

“So Megatron has left for his ship?” Banachek asked.

I nod. “Yes, but don’t bother asking me to tell you where they are. Not on Earth is all you’re getting, and there is no chance of us getting to them. As of now, the only Decepticons on this planet are Barricade, Frenzy and Scorponok out in Qatar.”

“Was Frenzy a little crazy guy?” Glen asked. “Cause he’s dead now. And what happened to Starscream?”

“He took a pot shot at Megatron and fled with the other F-17s. Megatron’s probably chasing him for that right now.” I smiled despite myself.

“So what happens now?” Maggie asked.

“Now, the government needs to decide what will be done about our transformer friends,” Keller said. “And we must wait for the president to receive our reports on the issue.”

“Sector Seven has to go,” I said.

“It must,” Optimus said. “While you have kept Megatron contained, we will not work with the murderers of hatchlings.”

“Who, then, will handle covering your arrival and Mission City?” Banachek asked.

“We’re already working on it,” Keller said. “Robotics project that went haywire.”

“You just need to replace S7 with another division to handle the bots and cons,” I said. “I mean, I guess some folks could stay, like your paper shufflers and interns and maybe Simmons. But a totally new division is the best choice.”

Keller nodded. “We will take that into consideration.” He looked back to Optimus. “Is there anything you need for your interim stay?”

“Just a place where we can stay and rest. Especially our comrades, Coppertone and Bumblebee. They are both need major repairs after the battle.”

“That one’s still alive?” Glen asked, looking over at Coppertone. I could understand what he was thinking. In deep stasis like she was, she was very still and to the untrained eye would look dead.

“Yes, though barely, and only because of Alison and the AllSpark,” Ratchet said.

I nodded. “After Megatron left, I used the AllSpark’s power to heal Coppertone of her worst injuries. Then I reattached Jazz’s leg. Bumblebee’s were kinda scattered all over a street and we couldn’t collect them. But, a couple of days and Ratchet will get him back to shape. He’s the best medic this side of the galaxy.”

“Likely the only medic this side of the galaxy,” Ratchet mumbled, but still seemed a little happy at my compliment.

“And then the army guys got trailers for Bumblebee and Copper, and clean clothes for me, and we came here,” I wrapped up. “So, now we’re at the point of just figuring out what to do.”

Keller nodded solemnly. “Alison, I must thank you, for your sacrifice. What you’ve done today might have saved hundreds of thousands of lives.”

I nodded. “The AllSpark is life. I’ll do all I can to protect it.”

Suddenly, Mikaela gave a large yawn, which then went to Glen and Epps, then everyone else, including me.

“All of you are showing signs of exhaustion, physical and mental,” Ratchet said, running a scanner over us. Simmons freaked a little, but the rest of us didn’t pay attention to him. “I recommend getting a full rest and continuing discussions tomorrow.”

No one looked like they were going to argue, except Simmons. We all were tired, especially the army guys and Mikaela. I was a little better for my nap on the way here, but it wasn't more than an hour, tops.

“Follow me,” Keller said, standing. “A barracks has been opened for our use.”

“We’re just going to leave the NBEs here unguarded?” Simmons asked, even as everyone else stood.

“The hanger will be guarded until we come back, and you wouldn’t mind being confined in here, would you, Optimus?” Keller asked.

“We’ll remain in the hanger, Secretary Keller,” Optimus said. “I hope you all rest well.”

“You get some rest too, Optimus,” I said. “You’ve earned it.”

We walked out of the hanger and over to a barracks. There were enough room for all of us if we bunked up, and naturally me and Mikaela took a room. I was about to just flop on the bed when she put a hand on my arm.

“We need to talk,” she said when I turned to her, and sat us on one of the beds. “What was that earlier today?”

“What was what?” Then it hit me. “Oh, the kiss. I, well, I…” I kind of trailed off.

“Cause I need to know, cause it was good, and I’ve never been attracted to a girl before but the past few days has kinda been changing my mind, and I need to know where you stand so I can know where I stand.” She said it all in one breath, and that amazed me.

“Alright,” I said. “The truth is I love you. But I’m not going to push you. The kiss, I still didn’t know if my plan was going to actually work or not. I figured I’d rather die knowing what kissing you was like. But there’s more than just my visions at work here.”

“What do you mean?” Mikaela asked.

“I can’t to explain it now. It’s a little complicated, and you’ll possibly hate me afterwards, but I need Bumblebee for the explanation too. And it can’t get beyond us three, so we’ll have to wait until his legs are fixed and Ratchet discharges him.” I took Mikaela’s hand. “Can you trust me that long?”

Mikaela thought for a moment, then nodded. “Yes I trust you. But the first opportunity, you are going to explain, got it.”

I smiled. “Yes, ma’am. Good night, Mikaela.” With that, I got up and went to the other bed. I crawled under the covers, and was asleep within seconds of hitting my pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, over two months late in updating. This chapter just wouldn't come out for some reason. Plus, I also started an rp blog on tumblr (my third, actually) and things are actually happening on it, so that's been eating up a lot of my time. Hopefully, chapter 8 will be up before the end of January, so if I post again before then, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


	8. Planning and Explanations

The next two weeks both flew by and dragged on for me. Keller got the orders from the president just after the attack, Sector Seven was to be disbanded and its members watched until such time that they wouldn’t be under suspicion. Banachek was kept around as an advisor to Keller, as was Simmons, but they held no official position.

Ratchet fixed Bumblebee’s legs, and he was starting to get up and about. Coppertone was up before him, and had lifted me up in a hug the first time she saw me.

“Thank you,” she’d said. “You have no idea how grateful I am.”

I smiled and nodded. “I understand. Keep your spark safe.” I don’t know if she got what I meant, but I thought it was a good sentiment.

Mikaela had hung around Ratchet while he worked, and Ratchet had taken to explaining to her what he was doing, though he didn't let her help him. It'll come in time, I just know it. 

One of the more eventful parts of the two weeks was when Mom and Dad were brought over from the place they’d been staying at. Mom had to be stopped from throwing something at the bots when they revealed themselves and Dad was speechless. After the explanation, they agreed to keep the secret, but only if they could stay on base with us. It was agreed and they got the room across from Mikaela and me. When we weren’t with the bots or Keller, the four of us would spend time together.

There was a bit of politicking about in those weeks, which I was subject to as the Bearer of the AllSpark. I think that’s my official title. Jazz calls me Lady AllSpark, or Little Lady, and I like those better than anything else. And as Bearer, I had to help figure out things.

There had been a visit from the President and the Secretary of Foreign Affairs, boy was that fun. After explaining what had happened to start all this, Optimus formally requested sanctuary for himself and the Autobots. He also announced that I was to be the liaison between humanity and the bots. I mean, I kinda expected it, but it was still a little surprising. Well, negotiations were handled and the President issued an executive agreement of peace with the Autobots, which mandated the creation of an organization to assist the bots in whatever ways were needed, the members of which I was to select. Immediately, I chose Lennox, Epps and the rangers, Maggie, Glen, Keller, Simmons and Mikaela. I also gave Keller and Lennox the power to choose others to bring in, provided I approve of the resume .

After that, the president and FA Sec went back to DC and left the logistics of getting everything together to Keller and our group. Today, we were discussing where the bots’ base should be. Diego Garcia had been suggested, but I pointed out how it’d be a hassle to fly the bots everywhere.

“How about we place it here?” I said, pointing to an old base on a map of Nevada. It was maybe an hour away from Tranquility, following the speed limit, and very isolated, no suburban ruins to deal with.

“Will that be big enough?” Maggie asked. She, Simmons, Will Lennox, Epps, Keller, Glen, Mikaela, myself and the bots were on this decision making counsel, because I could see it already; we were going to become the inner circle of the new Autobot-Human join organization, name pending.

“The base covers about five square miles,” Epps read off a sheet about the base. A lot of the computers were still messed up, but paper records were readily available for us to peruse. “Got a lot of aircraft hangars, an airstrip and a couple barracks toward the front entrance.”

“That sounds very suitable for us,” Optimus said. “We do not require much more than room, and the base has that.”

“And it’s close to Tranquility,” Mikaela pointed out. “Close enough we could visit.”

I nodded. “Exactly. Much better than some island in the Caribbean.”

“You still positive you don’t want to stay with us, Little Lady?” Jazz asked. “You’re way more than welcome.”

I nodded. We’d discussed this at length the day before. “I still have to finish high school, and hell if I’m gonna up and leave everything, even for robots from outer space.”

“I do wish you’d reconsider,” Keller said. “You hold a great responsibility, and you’d be much safer under the protection of the Autobots.”

“Bumblebee can protect me. I’ll be perfectly fine.”

“This base is in a good location,” Will said. “It’s away from major populations, and it’s in Nevada; any sightings can be scraped up to alien nuts caught in the heat.”

“Then we’re all in agreement?” Keller asked, and upon our assent made it official in the record, then we moved on to other things.

At the end of the two weeks, when we'd taken a day off to relax, I asked permission for Mikaela, Bumblebee and I to go for a drive outside of base, and it was granted.

I had Bee drive us out about five miles out from base; close enough we could get back fast; far enough that we should be undisturbed. Once there, Mikaela turned to me. “Okay, what is it you need to tell us.”

“Let’s get out,” I said, opening the door. “I want to do this face to face, to both of you.”

Mikaela and I climbed out and Bumblebee transformed, kneeling while Mikaela and I sat on some rocks. I took a deep breath and started explaining.

“Well, Bumblebee, you know how I knew about you from pretty much the moment I bought you. And Mikaela, you know I knew what was going to happen up until I shoved the AllSpark into my chest. I told you that it was a vision I had. But that’s not true. Do you guys know of the multiple universe theory?”

Mikaela tilted her head. “Is that where there’s an unlimited number of universes that are all similar or different from each other?”

“Basically. In one universe, there’s probably a version of all of us laying on the beach drinking margaritas while the Decepticons and Autobots are colonizing Mars.” I chuckled a little at the mental image. “Well, there are some people who think that authors and creators have doors or something to those other universes in their head, which is where the ideas for their stories actually come from. I never really subscribed to that theory, until the day I met Bumblebee.”

I took a deep breath. “I am not of this universe. I am from a world where you two, Optimus, Lennox and everyone else are fictional characters made for a movie series called Transformers. I have taken the place of the main character, Sam Witwicky, and I’ve changed the destiny of this universe, because I made a different choice.”

They stared at me for a few moments, taking in what I’d said. Then Bumblebee played --Goin' off the rails on a crazy train.--

“I’m not crazy,” I said. “I’m telling the truth.”

“Alison, even with all the crap we’ve been through the past few weeks, it’s hard to believe,” Mikaela said.

“I can prove it,” I said. “You dad’s parole is in six months, and he’s in Lovelock. The first time he took you with him on a jacking was when you were four, after your mom left. You’ve not seen her since, which is why your aunt takes care of you.”

Mikaela’s eyes widened. “I’ve never told that to anyone. How did you know that?”

“Because it’s in your backstory on the character page on the official website about Transformers.” I turned to Bee. “You can fact check it if you want, but I’m telling the truth.”

“I don’t need to,” Bumblebee said. “I believe you. How else would you know I was an alien five minutes after meeting me?”

“But how’d you get here, then? Why do the Witwicky’s think you’re their daughter?” Mikaela asked.

“I don’t know how I got here. I just woke up to Mojo jumping on my chest, and everything felt natural, that I belonged there. As for Mom and Dad – Ron and Judy – I think whatever brought me here replaced their memories of Sam with me. Or maybe this is an alternate universe from the movies and there always was an Alison Witwicky, and I’ve taken over her body. I honestly don’t know.” I threw my arms up in exasperation a little, then dropped them with a sigh. “I just had to tell you guys.”

“Why us, specifically? Why not Optimus?” Bumblebee asked.

“Cause if Optimus knows, it’s going to cause more problems than it would solve. Besides, there’s a lot of crap that happened in the movies that I want to prevent, and it’ll be much easier if I can predict how he’s going to react.”

“What kind of crap?” Mikaela asked.

“Oh, you know,” I tried to be nonchalant. “Cybertronian demigods trying to snuff out the sun, old friends being revealed to be traitors, Chicago gets wrecked, humanity turns on the Cybertronians while trying to make their own Transformers, and the supposed creators of the Cybertronians trying to capture Optimus for stupid reasons. Also, Dinobots.”

“Dinobots?” Bumblebee asked. “Who came up with that?”

“Well, in G1, it was Ratchet and Wheeljack, in Prime it was Shockwave, but I don’t know here.”

“G1? Prime?” Mikaela asked.

“Oh, right. I didn’t mention that. The movies are only one of numerous continuities in the Transformers franchise. G1 was the original, a cartoon in the eighties, and Prime was the second newest show. Prime was my favorite, but I know parts of the other ones.”

"Are we in those universes?”

“You, Mikaela, no. Bumblebee was in both.” I turned to the bot. “In G1, you were a Volkswagen beetle and a minibot, and in Prime, you were a soldier baby that turned into a sports car. Like, think you now, but younger, and you spoke in beeps instead of the radio.”

Bumblebee raised a brow. “How’d anyone understand me?”

“The bots understood fine, then there was this little kid named Raf who also could understand you, cause he was this super tech genius prodigy.” I smiled. “He was so cute, I almost wish he’d be here.”

“But why are you telling us, Alison?” Mikaela asked. “You could have kept this secret, or kept up the vision thing with me. Why tell us.”

“Cause I don’t want this-“ I gestured between us “- to start off in a lie, especially if you don’t really feel the same as I do and it’s the movie’s influence on you.”

“Influence?”

I sighed. “In the first movie, you and Sam got together and dated for about three years, though the second one. Then the director and actress playing you had a falling out, so the scriptwriters made it that you’d broken up with him and he started dating this chick called Carly in the third movie. But anyway, I don’t want to date you if it’s just my main character status making it the hot female lead gets with me.”

Mikaela blushed a little at my compliment, but stayed focused on me. “So that’s what that was about? Do you like me just because of you being in Sam’s place?”

I shook my head. “I was in love with you before I even came in here. It took me forever to see the third movie because you weren’t in it. It’s you having feelings for me that I’m worried about.” I quickly went on. “I don’t want you to be mind-controlled to care about me because I’m the main character and you’re the love interest. If we get together, I want it genuine.”

“You think I’m being mind-controlled?” Mikaela asked.

“I don’t know. I just think it’s a possibility, and, like I said, I don’t want it to influence our relationship.”

\--That’s some pickle-- Bee played.

“You’ve got that right, Bee.” Mikaela said, running a hand through her hair. “What do you want to do about us?”

“For now, nothing,” I said. “We just keep acting like we’ve been for the past couple weeks. We’ll be friends and I won’t push for anything more. You set the pace here, I’m content to wait.” I held my hand out for hers.

Mikaela thought for a few moments, then took my hand. “Alright, we’ll do this. Any more secrets you’re gonna spill today?”

“None that I can think of,” I said, looking to Bumblebee. “You got any secrets for us, Bee?”

“Nothing important.” He transformed to alt mode and opened his doors. “Are we ready to head back to base?”

Mikaela and I exchanged a look. “Let’s take the scenic route, Bee,” I said, running to sit in the driver’s seat. Once Mikaela and I buckled in, Bee gunned his engine, turned the radio to a station playing “Shut Up and Drive” and we took off, leaving a cloud of dust behind us. Mikaela and I started singing along, and it was the greatest I’d felt in the whole time I’ve been here. It seemed my life was starting to become great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will now take the opportunity to thank everyone on here for their support. This is my most hit fic on this site and has the most comments. I want to thank you for taking a chance on Alison and her snarking through the movie and beyond. I'm especially glad for those who commented saying that you don't normally read this kind of fic, but are enjoying it. Thanks for the support, guys!


	9. Cade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 has been replaced with the official chapter, so if you haven't read it yet, do so please. I bet you can tell were this chapter's going from the title, but still, enjoy.

By the end of the third week, things were settled between the bots and the government enough that us humans could all go home. Ironhide escorted Lennox home, and I could just imagine the scene where he sees baby Annabelle. I just hope Sarah is nice and not a xenophobe like the one story. That would be the suckiest thing.

The dead cons were placed in storage, and I had to vow that I would not try to bring them back to life. Personally, Blackout and Frenzy were the only ones I even would want to bring back, and Blackout mainly depended on how Scorponok behaved when he was captured or found. I also had to promise to tell of where other Decepticons were, but I had my fingers crossed for that one. I wasn’t gonna say where Jetfire was, or Barricade if he was still alive, which was likely.

So, Bumblebee took me, Mikaela, Mom and Dad home to Tranquility. It seemed a fed had come to talk to Mikaela’s aunt, cause when we dropped her off, all she did was pulled Mikaela into a hug and took her inside. Back at our house, things actually looked more or less normal. Obviously someone came back and fixed the roses and everything else the bots and S7 broke. I frankly was just glad to be home. It gave me a chance to relax.

Well, one day at home, then it was back to school. My extended absence was excused, of course, and the office had all my make up work. Thank God I was not taking chemistry, or I would have failed so hard.

Once I collected my work, I still had a little bit before class started, so I went to mine and Miles’s spot on the steps. He was sitting there when I came out.

“Alison!” he jumped up and gave me a hug, which I returned. “What happened to you, girl? You ditched me at the party, then you disappear off the face of the planet for three weeks.”

“Sorry about that Miles.” We sat and I gave him the cover story. My family had an emergency and had to head cross country, then I was involved in an accident and had been burned, which is why my skin was different, and that I’d gotten a new phone and a new car because of it.

“A new car? Not the old Camaro?” There was something in his eyes, like he didn’t quite believe me. I ignored it for now. It couldn’t be that big a deal, right?

I nodded. “Now I got a nice new Camaro. Same paint job and everything. I’m calling him Bumblebee.”

“That’s pretty sweet, dude,” he said. “But what’s with your eyes?”

“They used this experimental medicine on my burns. The side effects included discoloring my eyes. But at least it looks cool and my eyes match. Some people have weird splotches instead apparently.”

“Huh, that’s cool.” His face lit up. “Oh, I got to show you something after school. It’s really cool.”

I smiled and nodded. “Totally, dude. Let’s do it.

Then I saw Mikaela walk by with her friends. She turned my way and waved with a smile. I waved back.

Miles looked between her and me. “Wait, did Mikaela actually wave at you?”

I nodded. “Yeah. And I have her number too. We’ve been texting.”

“So, wait, you’re her friend now? Your plan actually worked?”

“You sound so surprised.” The bell rang then. “Come on, I’ll tell you more at lunch.”

With that, the rest of the day flew by. Mikaela actually came and sat with me and Miles at lunch for a little bit, and I specifically asked her a couple car questions to prove to Miles she wasn’t a dumb bimbo. She also invited me to hang out, and I told her Miles was gonna show me something, and that tomorrow would be better. In Hosney’s, I did notice she specifically stayed as far from Trent as she could, and didn’t seem to put up with any of his bull.

After school, Miles and I went to the parking lot and hopped into Bee. I could tell he’d been out and about during the day, but as long as he didn’t draw attention, it’ll be fine.

“Alright, Miles. Where’re we going?” For some reason I had a sense of deja vu.

“You remember that park behind my house? We gotta go in there.”

“Okay.” I did the actions, but Bee pulled us out of the lot and into traffic. “Are we going into the park proper, or just your place.”

“Just park in the driveway, Mom doesn’t have bingo, so we can box her car in.”

It didn’t take long before we reached Miles’s house. I parked Bee and we grabbed some snacks and soda from the fridge before hopping the back fence into the park. The deja vu got stronger, but I could not put my finger on it until we came to a thick bit of brush and Miles called out.

“Barry! Hey, I got someone for you to meet!”

Oh shit.

We pushed through the brush into a small clearing and sitting there, dented and dinged, was the very familiar police cruiser with “To punish and enslave” embossed on the sides. Barricade had been hiding here and Miles found him, like one of the fanfics I’d read.

He had his holoform out and leaning against the hood. Only instead of mustache cop, he looked different. I’d place him late twenties and sure, he had the figure of a cop; big and buff. His hair was either very dark brown or pure black, and he had rough, chiseled features. He wore a cop uniform, and his holo was smoking a cigarette, though I don’t know if it was real or just part of the disguise.

He looked at me with piercing brown-red eyes and flicked ash off the cigarette. “I thought you were bringing your friend, not the Autobot’s pet.”

I sighed. “Hi, Barricade.”

Miles looked between us. “I’m a little surprised, Alison. After what Barricade said he did to you and Mikaela, I didn’t think you’d be this calm.”

I looked at Miles. “I survived being  strafed by Starscream, chased through Mission City on foot by Megatron, falling off a thirty story building and shoving the AllSpark into my chest. All Barricade did was chase me and Mikaela across town, knock me off my bike and slam me into a parked car when he interrogated me about my ebay page.”

“I wasn’t gonna hurt you, much,” Barricade said. “I just needed to know where the glasses were. Course, it was all pointless, since you destroyed the AllSpark.”

I frown and I felt the AllSpark take over. “She is not destroyed, _Barricade_. She is merely transformed, into the mind and soul of this human girl. The two are one, and if not for her actions, much would be lost. See past petty hatred, and prepare for the changes to come.” She released me and I shook my head to clear it.

“That will get annoying,” I say to myself, then look at Miles, who was staring at me like I’d sprouted another head. Understandable, of course. Barricade just looked like he was surprised at the scolding he got.

“What was that, Alison?” he asked. “Your eyes got all blue and your voice turned into the legion.”

“That was the AllSpark.” I sighed and sat on the ground. “Sit, and I’ll explain.”

I told him the truth about what’d happened after I took Mikaela home, the signal, being chased by Barricade, the bots and glasses, S7 and Mission City. I described for both of them what had happened after I stabbed the AllSpark into my chest, and a bit of the negotiations afterwards, mainly how the new base will be near Tranquility. We also munched on our snacks as I did, with me draining two cans of soda. When I finished, Miles looked a little amazed, and Barricade was just looking me over, though I thought he was probably a little surprised.

“So, are you gonna turn me in now?” Barricade asked. “Hand me over to your little Autobot sitting over that way?”

I shook my head and held up crossed fingers. “I had my fingers crossed for that promise. My goal is to try and find a way to absolve this war peacefully within the next five years.”

He gave a snorting laugh at that. “You think you can stop a war that’s been going on for almost half of your species’ entire existence in that short a time. Five centuries, maybe; five decades, possibly; but five years? You sure you didn’t lose some brain to make room for the AllSpark?”

I just breathed out through my nose and shook my head. “I won’t try to convince you. I’ll let you see how I do it.” I stood up and stepped up to him. “Would you like me to heal you? It can’t be fun sitting here in the elements with your injuries.”

He gave me a look, then sighed. “Fine. My t-cog busted in the last transformation anyway, so I’m stuck until it can get fixed. If you can do it, then go ahead.”

I nod and place my hands on his hood. “ _Mend that which is broken, restore what was lost. Heal the wounds of yesterday, and make way for healing in the morrow._ ” A couple pulses of energy left me and I could hear parts shifting in Barricade as the repairs were made. The holoform dissipated and Barricade groaned. Once freed, I stepped back from him to leave room for transforming, which he did.

Once fully transformed, Barricade stretched, barely avoiding hitting the trees around us, and I could hear pops from joints. “Ahh,” he said when he was finished, then he knelt so he was closer to us. “I suppose I’ll have to thank you.”

I smiled. “You’re welcome. Do you have a way to shield your signature?”

He scoffed. “If I didn’t, don’t you think your little scout would have come over here by now to fight me. As long as he stays more than twenty feet away, I’m invisible.”

“Good.” I turned to Miles. “Think you’re up for a house guest, Miles?”

“You mean have Barricade stay in the garage?” Miles looked up at Barricade and shrugged. “I’m cool with that.”

“You can not order me about, girl,” Barricade said. “Even if you are the casing of the AllSpark.”

“The title is Bearer of the AllSpark, thank you. Or Lady AllSpark, if you prefer,” I can’t help but snark. This was the fun part, right? “Besides, wouldn’t you rather be in a nice garage instead of out here in the woods?”

Barricade’s engine growled for a minute, until, “Fine. I’ll stay with Miles.”

“Great.” I checked the time and found it was actually past five. “I gotta get going. I’m surprised Bee hasn’t texted or called asking what’s taking so long.” I pulled out my phone and found, yup, no messages. I looked up at Barricade. “Can you put your com into my phone? I’ll try and warn you if the bots suspect anything.”

The holoform materialized and he took my phone, passing it back after a couple minutes. He’d put his number in as Officer Barry Cade. I changed it to Cade Yeager, so it wouldn’t be so obvious, plus the in joke of that being the AOE guy’s name made me smile. I had all the bots numbers there too. Optimus was Orion, Ironhide was Harry Morgan, Coppertone was Callie, Ratchet was Ron Colemen, Jazz was Jazzy and Bumblebee was Ben B. I already had plans for the other bots and cons codenames, I just had to wait for them to arrive.

I put my phone back in my pocket. “Let’s head back, Miles. You can call Cade to come up once Bee and I leave.”

Miles nodded and waved at Barricade. “See you in a bit, Barry.”

He didn’t say anything, just growled a bit as we left. We hiked back to Miles’s house and I snagged another soda before sliding into Bee. I said bye to Miles and we pulled away from his house, I sagging in my seat a bit once we’d left the block. I was glad Bee was driving then, cause I probably would have swerved.

“You okay, Alison?”

I sat up a bit at his question. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking of some stuff. Miles knows about you guys, by the way.”

“You told him?”

“No, no, I didn’t tell him. Barricade did while we were gone.”

“Barricade!?” Bee slammed on his brakes, jerking me in my seat. “Barricade’s here.”

“Ow.” I rubbed where the seatbelt had pressed. “Yeah, yeah, he’s here. He’s not hurting anyone. Mainly, he’s been sitting in the woods getting pooped on by birds.”

“He attacked you and you’re taking it this calmly?” When the car behind us honked, Bee moved forward until he came to a parking lot and pulled in.

“Really, I’m not that surprised about this. Back home, there were a few stories where Barricade was injured and befriended a human, usually either Sam or Miles. I was more surprised that Miles told me so soon, but I guess it’s a lot easier to tell something’s happened to me than it was with Sam.”

“So I’m guessing we don’t tell Optimus about him.”

I shook my head. “No, at least not until the base is finished. Then we could oh so casually mention that, hey, Barricade’s been behaving real well since Mission City, why not put out an olive branch and invite him to live with us.”

Bumblebee chuckled, his laugh shaking the engine. “Ironhide will have fun with that one. How’re you gonna dissuade him from attacking once he knows where Barricade is?”

I smiled as I recalled a detail from one of said fics. “Flowers.” I giggled a bit, but didn’t elaborate. Bee realized this, and just pulled back on the road, heading back to the house. I texted Mikaela and let her know Miles knew, and she texted back for me to save her from Trent and the football clique.

“What do you say, Bee? Up for a rescue mission?”

\--R-E-S-C-U-E. Rescue Aid Society--

I laughed and we drove to where Mikaela was waiting. When she got in, I explained about Barricade and Miles. Like Bee, she also freaked a little, but after I explained, including the peace plan, she agreed that it was a good plan. After that, we went back to my house and hung out. Mikaela called her aunt and asked if she could stay over, and I pumped the air mattress for her. I also loaned her a pair of my pajamas, and it was really cute seeing her in them, especially since the top was a little small. All in all, I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna shout out here, the Ironhide and flowers bit comes from the fanfic The Change by LunarLacrimosa. Also, from this point, the fic will be shifting to basically be a daily life fic. There is some plot, we do have the cons and Megs and the Fallen out there, but considering it took them two years to come up and put to action with the whole “revive Megs, kill Prime and get the Matrix” plot, it’ll be a couple months before they do something about/to Alison. I will be pulling ideas from several of my favorite Bayverse fics, namely Cover Me by Black Dragon Queen (that cliffhanger, ahh! can’t wait for an update of any kind) and Crackalackalicious by ladydragon76 (oh, the good ol’ fashion humanization fun, and I can not believe I can actually spell that title right). I know there are others, but those are the ones I can think of right now. Anyway, comment/review, leave kudos/likes and favorites. Any flames will be used to burn incense, but I’d rather use my lighter.


	10. Relationship Status Upgrade

The next few weeks were rather dull, really. Mikaela started hanging out with me and Miles openly, and even after she found out about the “evil jock concubine” comment, she just got back at Miles by mixing the ketchup on his burger with hot sauce while he was getting a refill on his soda. One his mouth stopped burning, he laughed it off and gave Mikaela a one arm bear hug. All three of us were getting closer and it felt great, though I did not ask Mikaela about her feelings for me.

After a week, Bumblebee and Barricade actually met up and agreed to a truce between the two of them. And Barricade had started taking Miles to school, instead of making him take the bus or me and Bee swing out there to grab him before getting Mikaela. He’d never admit it, but he was softening up.

We were also getting updates from Optimus and the bots, usually through texts. The government had gotten a contracting company to work with the bots and design the layout of the base; medbay and rec room and main offices, that sort of thing. In the most recent info burst, they’d said that the whole Lennox family would be moving on base, as well as the Epps. That made me glad, since I liked Sarah and Annabelle in the fics, and would like to meet Epps’s family, especially Fred.

It was an ordinary school day for me. I just got out of Trig and was putting some things in my locker when a hand slammed the door all the way open. I looked up and saw Trent there. He was looking mad.

“Hi, Trent,” I said, trying to be polite.

“Don’t ‘hi’ me, Witwicky,” he said. “What’d you do to Mikaela?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I said, grabbing the bottom edge of my locker door and pulling on it. Trent didn’t move.

“You did something. She hops in your old rusted camaro and then the two of you disappear for three weeks. Then you come back with a brand new car and she’s spending more time with you than with her boyfriend.”

“You sure you’re her boyfriend?” I asked, pulling my locker door free and closing it. “Whenever she mentions you it’s as her ex.” I turned to walk away, but he spun me around.

“Something happened, Witwicky. You obviously did something to her.” He was getting more in my face.

“Yeah, I see her many talents and acknowledge them, even the ones that make you look less masculine.” I noticed we were drawing a small crowd. “Look, Trent, I’m not forcing Mikaela to do anything she doesn’t want to do, and I don’t demand all of her time. If she’s not spending any of it with you, it’s her choice.”

“Oh and what, you think that sweet little attitude is gonna make her fall for you, lesbo?” He laughed. “She’s probably only hanging with you to take pity on your stupid little crush.”

Now this was making me mad. Not only was he degrading how I felt about Mikaela, but he was also announcing my sexuality to the whole school. My hand tightened to a fist at my side. “I guess you’d know about pity dates.”

He got madder. “Even if she is hanging around you, there’s no way you’d be able to be with her. She is not a dyke like you.”

I’d had it. I pulled my fist back and punched him in the nose. I think I heard a crack, but I don’t know, I was that mad.

Trent reeled back, clutching his nose in his hands. “Oh! You bitch!”

“Takes one to know one.” I shook out my hand and started walking away, but a teacher caught me by my shoulder.

“Where do you think you’re going, young lady?” He didn’t give me a chance to answer, just walked over to Trent and took his shoulder too. “Come on, you two. We’re taking a trip to the principal’s office.”

I sighed as we were walked down the hall. I know, I shouldn’t have lost my temper like that, but I was just so mad. How dare he insult me and Mikaela. He didn’t appreciate her when he had her, and now acted like a kid whose toy was taken away when she started spending time with people who did.

As I sat in the office waiting for Mom or Dad to show up, I texted Mikaela and Miles to let them know what happened. - _Trent was saying shit and I punched him in the nose. Explain more later._ \- He was in the nurse’s office, getting his nose looked at and telling his side of the story. By the time the principal came to hear my side, Mom had shown up too.

“Alison, are you alright?” she asked me. “I got a call you were in a fight.”

“I’m fine, Mom,” I assured her. “It wasn’t much of one.”

“I’ve already heard Mr. DeMarco’s side of the story,” Mr. Darrel, the principal said. “Let’s hear yours.”

“I was just minding my own business when Trent came up to me and started interrogating me about why Mikaela dumped him to hang out with me after we got back from our absences. I told him I didn’t control what Mikaela did, and he accused me of just acting nice to her cause I wanted her to date me, and that she was only hanging out with me from pity. He called me a lesbo and a dyke, as well as announced my sexuality to pretty much the whole school. I got mad and I punched him in the nose. I would have just walked away then, but Mr. Jameson grabbed me and pulled me in here.”

Mr. Darrell grabbed his chin in his hand. “I do not agree with the fighting, but bullying like that will not be allowed. Were there witnesses that can match your claims?”

“There was a whole crowd of students, and probably by this afternoon everyone’s gonna hear what he called me,” I said. “And I think Mr. Jameson was close enough he could hear the insults.”

“I’ll confirm that. But the matter of your punishment still remains.” He sat behind his desk. “Since this is your first offense, and it seems you were provoked, you’ll receive a one day suspension, effective now, and you can come back to school on Thursday.”

Mom nodded. “We understand, right, Alison?”

I nodded. “I get it. I was the one who got physical, I should have just walked away.”

Mr. Darrell nodded. “You may retrieve anything you need from your locker. Have a good day, Mrs. Witwicky, Miss Witwicky.”

Mom and I got up and, since I didn’t need anything from my locker, walked out of school. I told Mom I was going to drive around with Bee, and gave her a hug before I went to the student lot. I also texted Mikaela and Miles to let them know Barricade would have to bring them to meet up with me and Bumblebee.

Bee was ready when I got out there. “Got suspension?”

“Yup, one day. I’ll explain when Miles and Mikaela get out.” I buckled in and Bee pulled out of the lot.

“Well, it’s kinda good timing,” he said. “Optimus just told me the human parts of the base are done and they’ve started work on the bot part of base this week. He’s invited you kids to come and see the progress.” We’d told Optimus about Miles knowing the truth a few weeks back, though not how he found out.

“Sweet. We got a three day weekend this week, we could probably even stay over,” A thought came to mind. “Is the base gonna have a name or is it just the Autobot base?”

“I think it’s just the base. You got any ideas?”

“A couple.” Outpost Omega One, for starters, or Ark II was an idea. Oh shit, Sentinel. He’s still up on the moon. I gotta figure out how to get him down and convince him to not betray us. And the Fallen’s off by Saturn, so I gotta deal with that too.

I push those aside for now. Deal with them when things were settled and we had time to think. Instead, I focused on just chilling with Bee at the lookout until Barricade, Miles and Mikaela showed up. I was sitting on his hood and Bee had his holoavatar up. It was a blonde boy our age, with little black streaks in his hair and blue eyes. He wore a yellow racing jacket, a white shirt with a cartoon bumblebee and black racing pants with matching sneakers. A bit on the nose, but it worked for him. He was actually kinda cute. He also had a set of dog tags, one with his designation in English and Cybertronian, the other with the Autobot symbol.

When they pulled up, Mikaela came to sit next to me while Miles sat on Barricade’s hood. Cade’s holo materialized next to him, still with the cigarette that we knew by now was generated. Not like real ones would work on him anyway.

“Okay, spill,” Miles said. “The school says you punched out Trent and broke his nose cause he called you a lesbian.”

“I don’t know if I broke it, but he started the fight,” I said. “He was interrogating me about why Mikaela was hanging out with us instead of him and was getting in my face. I tried to leave but he stopped me and said Mikaela was only spending time with me cause she had ‘pity on my crush’.” I air quoted. “Then he said she’d never fall for me cause she wasn’t a dyke like me and I punched him. Then he called me a bitch, I said ‘takes one to know one’ and tried to walk away, but Jameson caught us and took us to the office. Trent was still with the nurse when I left.”

“He deserved it,” Mikaela said. “He practically just outed you in front of the whole school. I would’ve done more than that.”

“How long are you suspended?” Miles asked.

“Just one day. Mr. Darrell believed me when I said I was provoked, and I think he gave the same to Trent once he confirmed that he’d said that.”

“So now the whole school knows about you liking girls,” Bee said. “What’s gonna happen now?”

I shrugged. “They’ll probably talk about it for a couple weeks, then someone else will come out, or a cheerleader get pregnant or something and it’ll die out.”

“I don’t get you humans,” Barricade said suddenly. He flicked ash off the cigarette. “You make such a big deal about who you’re attracted to, gender-wise. On Cybertron, it never mattered, you could frag every mech and femme in the district and not be called more than easy.”

“You guys don’t have gender roles the way we do,” I said. “The AllSpark makes life for you. Humans need sexual reproduction to survive, and guy and girl couples are the only way to do it. Though, really, it’s Christianity and Judaism's fault. They started the whole ‘a man shall not lie with another man’ thing, while most other cultures really didn’t care. I mean, there’s an Egyptian carving of a high priest having a gay wedding, and some old Japanese art of a girl totally shipping these two samurai.” Everyone kinda blinked at me and I shrugged. “I get bored and research stupid stuff sometimes. Either way, it’s led people to only start accepting other sexualities besides heterosexual just now.”

“And never in my life did I ever imagine I’d witness a discussion of sexuality between a human and an alien,” Mikaela said shaking her head.

“Amen to that, Mikaela,” Miles said.

I laughed. “Guys, I think we left any semblance of normal behind once I got that A- in Hosney’s class.”

After that, we just hung out for another couple hours. Bumblebee had some snacks in his trunk that we munched on, and just hanging out was great. Miles and Barricade left around five-thirty so he could run some errands for his mom. When they were gone, Mikaela hopped off Bee and turned to me. “Could you walk with me a bit, Alison.”

“Uh, sure, Mikaela.” I hopped down and walked with her toward the bend of the road. Once we were there, she stopped and turned to face me. Before I could ask what she wanted, she was kissing me.

I think I know how she felt when I kissed her at Mission City, stunned and unable to respond. When she pulled away, I just blinked for a minute. “Was that…?”

She nodded. “I’ve had time to think, and we’ve been spending so much time together, I’m confident this is real. At least, I’m willing to try.”

I smiled. “I’m willing to try too. We can go slow. Build on this.” I shuffled my feet a bit and looked down. “Can I… Can I kiss you again.”

Mikaela smiled back. “Yes, you can.”

My smile grew a fraction and I leaned in to kiss her. This time, she kissed back, and I closed my eyes. It wasn’t deep or hot, we weren’t hungry for it. It was sweet, and I felt my hands reach out to lace with hers. It was bliss.

When we parted, I kept my eyes closed for a moment, resting my forehead against Mikaela’s. When I opened them, she was looking at me with a small smile. I smiled back. “That was…”

“Wow?” she supplied.

I nodded. “Wow.”

Suddenly behind us, we heard a fanfare and turned to see Bee sitting there. His holo still sat on the hood, a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Very funny, Bee,” I said, then Mikaela and I laughed. We walked back over to him and hopped on the hood again, only I wrapped my arm around Mikaela’s waist. We talked for a bit, then we just cuddled. Bee dissipated his holo to give us the illusion of privacy, but we could still tell he was listening in. But it didn’t feel awkward. It felt comfortable,even right. I retract my previous statement. This was the greatest day I’ve had since I arrived here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those pictures Alison mention? Those are real. I didn't research them, but my sister and her girlfriend did (cause Ella does stuff like that. "A fount of worthless knowledge," she calls herself). And yeah! The relationship tag is official! Next chapter will be up when it returns from my beta.
> 
> \--
> 
> Thank you Jkp1291 for the following information, and for catching an error. The most I can say is author/character difference of opinion.
> 
> "Whoa bro, don't bring Jews in on the homo hate. The majority are totally cool with LGBT and have actually endorsed it and tried to fight for equal rights. Only the very, very crazy and old school (a very small percentage) are against it and even then they don't usually do or say anything against it."


	11. Autobot Base

My enforced day off went by with no trouble, I stayed home and hung with Bee in the garage, working on some writing. Obvious Transformers fanfic was off the table, but that just meant I could to focus on my original stories, like the cyberpunk mafia. Or the kidnapped squad of superheroes. Bee let me bounce ideas off him, though he admitted he was never one for writing. Too bad Megatron wasn’t good at this point, I’d love to get his input. That’s if this one wrote at all. I’d have to ask OP, or maybe figure out how to scour the AllSpark for memories.

When I went back to school, there were a few teasings, and someone did write “dyke” on my locker. I showed a teacher and he promised to have the camera’s checked to see who could have done it. Then Mikaela came up to me and, right in front of everyone, kissed my cheek. It surprised me, since we hadn’t said how public we’d be with our relationship, and I was floating on air for basically the rest of the day. And it was obvious to basically everyone, cause everyone who wasn’t being mean smiled at me or made a joking comment. I think the best part though was Mikaela asking Hosney and the girl who sat next to me if she could switch seats, half to be by me and half to be away from Trent. Trent glared at us, but he didn’t try anything. At least in class, he might have been planning something for out of it. But, the weekend came early this week, and we’d all packed the night before, so Miles, Mikaela and I just jumped into Bee and we were off to the new base. And we did not follow the speed limit at all.

From the outside, it looked like any abandoned army base, long, tall chain link fence with barbed wire at the top. Inside, there were several buildings, mostly hangers. A low building I figured was the barracks was close to the largest of the hangers, which was also the closest to the entrance gate. A bunch of trucks were hanging around, the backs open to reveal building supplies. There were also a few boxcars and shipping containers. Surprisingly, or not, there were no people.

From the gate, we couldn’t see anyone, but as we pulled in, Coppertone came out of the front hanger. “Bee! Hey!” she called and waved us over. We jumped out with our bags and Bumblebee transformed, getting a rough hug from the femme. “How’s Tranquility been treating ya?”

“Pretty tranquil, Cop,” Bumblebee said. “Course sitting in the student parking lot all day gets pretty boring.”

“You’re not going soft on me, are ya Bee?” She leaned back in a fight pose and bounced on her pedes. “Am I gonna have to kick your aft in the ring to get ya back into shape?”

“Cop!” Bee dropped into his own pose. “You know I can take you down.”

“You wish it, Bee!” She sprang forward and grabbed him in a headlock, giving him a noogie. “Who’s better? Say it! Who?”

“Coppertone.” We looked to the hanger door to see Optimus standing there. “Behave around the supplies. We need all of those.”

Copper released Bee. “Yes, sir. Sorry, OP.”

Optimus came over to us. “Hello, Alison, Mikaela. And you must be Miles.” He looked to the only boy of our group.

Miles nodded. “Nice to meet you, Optimus Prime, sir.”

“Just Optimus is fine. Come inside and we can show you our work so far.” He turned around and led them into the hanger.

It was obviously still under construction, but you could see where the different parts of the hanger were coming together. Catwalks hung down to be about even with Ratchet and Ironhide’s shoulders, and a set of stairs by the door revealed how we’d get up there.  To our left, there were a lot of shelving units, a few of which already held stuff. On the right, a few boxcars were set in an off circle, with two shoved together in the center. I guessed that was their couches for now. Further in, there was still things being built, and there we spotted Ironhide, Ratchet and Jazz, as well as Will and Epps up on the catwalk.

Jazz noticed us first. “Hey, kids! What’s cracking?.”

“Not much,” I said, and I looked up. I thought I saw a little gate on the catwalk, and looked to Optimus. “Can you lift us up there? It’ll be easier to talk to everyone.”

“Of course,” Optimus said, kneeling and holding his hand out to me, Bee and Copper doing the same to Miles and Mikaela respectively. Will opened the catwalk and we were set gently down inside.

“Hi, guys,” I said as we sat out bags down, then I pulled Miles up next to me. “This is Miles. Miles, this is Captain Will Lennox, and Sergeant Robert Epps. They lead the team in Mission City.”

Miles nodded and shook Will’s hand when it was stretched out to him. “It’s nice to meet you, sirs.”

“Just Will is fine, Miles,” Will said, giving him a firm shake

“And the only people who call me Robert are my brothers and mother. Epps is fine.” Epps shook his hand.

Miles nodded and shook his hand out a little. “I’ll remember that.”

“So, what do you think?” Jazz asked, gesturing around them. “Still a work in progress, but not bad, if I don’t say so myself.”

“It’s looking good,” Mikaela said. “What all’s gonna be in here?”

“Our plans are to make this the communications hub, as well as my office and briefing room,” Optimus said. “For now, it will also hold the medbay, until a hanger can be cleared for it.”

“And that is the next building we’re working on,” Ratchet said. “Everything else can wait, but I’ll feel better with a functioning medbay.”

I nodded. “Medbays are very important. Especially for the training of apprentices.”

“What apprentices?” Ratchet asked. I just pointed to Mikaela, and he looked to her. “You want to learn our medicine?”

Mikaela nodded. “It’s similar to Earth mechanics, but also different. I wanna be able to help you guys out the best I can. Not everyone can be the Bearer of the AllSpark after all.” She nudged my shoulder, and I nudged back.

Ratchet pondered it. “Some help would be appreciated, just in case.” He nodded. “Alright, I’ll consider it. But you won’t be able to slack off if I do take you on.”

Mikaela nodded again. “Of course, Ratchet.”

“How long do you think till you get done?” Miles asked.

“With luck, we can complete this hanger in a couple weeks,” Optimus said. “Then the medbay will take a few more. After that, Will and Epps can move in with their families.”

I smiled and looked to the soldiers. “How’d your wives react when they found out about the Bots?”

Will smiled. “Rather well actually. She actually sat and had a conversation with Ironhide when he dropped us off.”

Epps shrugged. “Monique has always been able to roll with whatever out there stuff comes up. And the kids are excited as hell, especially Fred.”

“You have kids?” Mikaela asked.

“Five. Four girls, and Fred, my little boy.”

“And I got my baby girl, Annabelle,” Will said.

“So you guys are bringing your families to live on base?” Miles asked. “Where’ll they stay?”

“The barracks. We got a family section set aside, opposite where you three will be staying.”

“We helped with the fixing up,” Copper spoke up. “Wanna see?”

“Why don’t you take them on the whole tour, Copper?” Jazz suggested. “Let them see everything for themselves.”

We needed to put our bags away anyway, so we agreed, and we walked down the catwalk to meet Copper and Bee at the doors and walked outside. Copper and Bee transformed and activated their holoavatar. Copper’s avatar was an orangey redhead with blue eyes and stood five feet and a rose petal, as was said of the cop partner of a certain wizard. She wore a yellow t-shirt with an orange vest, charcoal and gray colored cargo pants and brown boots. She had the Autobot symbol as a tattoo on the back of her right wrist, and I couldn’t help but notice a gold ring on her left hand. Of course, I said nothing, and just hoped no one else would notice and bring it up. 

The barracks were nice, with the walls painted white with primer so the kids could pick the colors they wanted. The main double doors opened to a living/dining room, with tables on one side and couches and a TV on the other. Two halls led off the room, both with bedrooms. One side was for the civilian members of the Human-Bot Alliance - I need to come up with a name - like us kids, Maggie, Glen and Will and Epps families. The other was for the military/government members, like Simmons and the soldiers.

Behind the main room, there was a kitchen directly across from the doors, with one of those buffet windows like in schools or mess halls. To one side, they had the bathrooms and showers set up. Besides the standard style, if slightly better quality, showers, there were also two full on baths, with jacuzzi tubs. “For the womenfolk,” Epps had said, at which will said that Epps would be in there more than his wife. We had a good laugh from that.

On the other side of the kitchen were two doors, one going to an old office, now to be the base human library, the other opened to a hallway to a rec room. Both were currently bare, but would fill up once people came and decided what they wanted to read and play. Another thing on my to do list, read all the books I’ve missed out on cause I chose fanfic instead.

We all moved to enter the rec room and consider what to put in it, but Copper grabbed my arm before I could follow. “Can I talk to you for a second?” she asked.

“Sure,” I said, and we went into an empty room, sitting on the bed. “What’s up?”

Copper took a deep breath and asked, “Did the AllSpark tell you about my family?”

I knew she’d figure out if I lied outright to her, so I said the closest to the truth I could. “Yes, I know about your family. I know N-Sync and Bandit and Riser, and what you did to protect the two.”

“You’re not going to tell anyone, are you?” she asked quickly. “If anyone found out, I’d probably be shot as a traitor, at the very least exiled, and N-Sync and the hatchlings would be killed. I mean, I have no idea where she is right now, but-”

I held up a hand to stop her, then rested it on her shoulder. “Copper, I swear to you, I will not reveal your family to anyone until you wish to. Hopefully, we’ll come to a time when you won’t have to hide her or them.”

Copper laughed. “That will be the day. But then again, no one ever thought you could possibly exist. Who’s to say other impossibilities won’t happen.”

“Who knows. Speaking of which,” I paused, though I figured I had her attention. “What do you say to the idea of trucing with Decepticons and being friendly with them, up to the point of inviting one to base?”

She gave me an odd look, then seemed to think. “If it was my N and hatchlings, I’d say it’s good. But others…” She frowned. “I mean, we’ve been fighting for so long…” after a few moments, she nodded. “I think I can work with that. Provided they don’t suddenly announce they killed my creators, I wouldn’t cause trouble with them.”

I smiled. One more bot in my corner. I might have to introduce her to Barricade at one point, but not now. “Thank you, Copper. It’s good to know your feelings.”

Copper smiled and stood. “Let’s get back to the rest before they wonder where we’re at.”

I followed her out to the others and joined in the debate over a pool table or air hockey. I put my vote in for air hockey, ‘cause I like that a bit more, and, after us kids put our bags in our rooms, the tour went on. I was ecstatic to learn that not only was there a small gym in the next building over, but also a pool. A heated pool, to be precise. I could tell Mikaela like the idea of it too, and it was a small pity that fall was coming so soon. It was kind of a scary thought. Halloween was only a week or so away -  that was fun explaining to Bee and Cade - and then it’d be November. My birthday. Oh shit, I’m gonna be seventeen. Damn, that was fast.

Anyway, after that, we went back to the main hangar, and the bots kept working on getting everything set up. Us humans watched from above, and lent a hand when we could, but mostly everyone talked. It was good getting to know everyone a bit better. We got to see Ratchet’s wrench in action; he threw it at Ironhide and left a dent in his head. We were having so much fun, we didn’t think of food until Mile’s stomach rumbled, at which the bots sent us away to eat. The kitchen had already been partially stocked, mostly MREs, but the good ones. I couldn’t help but go and flip the garbage disposal on briefly, but the runway didn’t split open, so if there was a secret base, it was not that way, or at least that wasn’t the switch.  After eating, we went back, hung with the bots for a bit, and when it got late, came back to the barracks to sleep.

One thing that did surprise me was I came back from brushing my teeth, and Mikaela was in my room, sitting on my bed.

“Hey, Mikaela,” I said.

“Hey, Alison,” she said.

“What brings you here?” I sat next to her.

“Well, partially, I wanted to ask you what Copper wanted to talk to you about.” Her hand reached out to take mine, and I lightly squeezed it. “She seemed pretty serious when she dragged you off.”

“Oh, that.” I lowered my voice a little, so it didn’t carry. “She’s married to a Decepticon, and she was worried I knew and would tell someone.”

“What!? She married a Decepticon!?”

“They didn’t realize what side the other was on at the time they fell for each other,” I explained, Copper’s love story playing behind my eyes. “By the time they did, they were so in love they didn’t care. They had a small ceremony with only one witness, and then had to part ways. Then N-Sync, her wife, learned she was pregnant and they had to hide the hatchlings in plain sight. Hopefully, now that things are settling down, then they can reunite soon.”

“How do you know that? She could be on the other side of the galaxy right now,” Mikaela said.

“I think she’s closer to home than that. Probably with the Decepticons Megatron and Starscream are hanging out with.”

Mikaela sighed. “It’s been almost two months since Mission City, and the only con we’ve seen is Barricade. What do you think is taking them so long?”

I shrugged. “I don’t know. My only guess is that they’re still trying to decide what to do, and possibly waiting for reinforcements. But hey, if it takes them two years to show up, I’d be happy.”

“Me too.” Mikaela said. She didn’t let go of my hand, or make any moves to leave.

“Was, um, that all you wanted?” I asked a little nervously.

“Well, I was thinking,” she blushed a little. “Since we’re dating, i wouldn’t be a bad thing if we… slept together.”

My mind blanked for a moment, trying to process her question. “You mean, like, cuddling till we fall asleep?” I asked. I think I knew what she meant, but I wanted to be sure.

She nodded. “Are you cool with that?”

“Totally!” I said, smiling. I stood, still holding her hand. “Which side do you want.”

Mikaela smiled and slipped under the covers, scooting so she was by the wall. I turned off the light and I climbed in after her, and we shuffled so she was in my arms, our noses next to each other, looking into each other’s eyes. I couldn’t help but lean forward and kiss her nose. “Goodnight kiss,” I said at her slight confusion. “Something my old family would do.”

She nodded and smiled, giving me a kiss back. “Goodnight, Alison.” She put her head down and fell asleep. I watched her for a few more minutes in the light from the window, then fell asleep myself. I need to stop comparing the days that go by. I keep finding new “best days ever”.


	12. Music and Planning

Chapter 12 - Music and Planning

The weekend flew by for us. Mikaela and I officially revealed our relationship to everyone, and I know I saw Epps hand Will ten bucks. I’m not too surprised, though. We were kinda obvious. The rest of the weekend was spent doing what we could to help the bots in fixing up the main hangar, and actually managed to complete it before the end of the weekend. The families would move in that week, and I had a feeling it’d be an interesting experience for everyone. I did suggest to Optimus calling the base Omega Outpost One, and he agreed it was a good name. Plus, AOO1 is a more fun to say than Autobot Base.

Bee drove us all home that night, dropping Miles and Mikaela off at their houses before heading back to our place. Once I assured Mom and Dad everything went fine, I went to bed, though it felt a little odd not having Mikaela there. Sigh. We’ve not even been dating a week and I already miss her lots. 

The next morning, I was looking through my closet for an outfit when I shifted a box and noticed something behind it. I pulled it out and it was a guitar case, with a very nice guitar inside. I pulled it out and strummed a cord or two and it was almost perfectly tuned, just a little adjusting needed. 

I was hit with a memory from this world, taking guitar lessons over the summer and learning a few songs. Then the guitar got stuffed in the closet to make room for some boxes and I hadn’t been able to pull it out since. 

I had an idea and, once I was ready to go, carried the guitar, and sheet and a small pillow out to Bumblebee. 

“What you got there, Alison?” he asked. 

“It’s a surprise. I just need you to keep it in the backseat until after school.” I laid it across the seat, set the pillow on top and covered it with the sheet, making it a bit harder to see what it was. “You’re probably gonna look this up, but don’t tell Mikaela what’s back there. I want it to be a surprise.

We went and picked Mikaela up and, though she asked, neither of us told her about the guitar, even when she bargained with kisses. School sort of dragged on that day, nothing really happened except for the announcement of a community halloween party on Saturday. Once the bell rang, we were out the door and racing to Bee and Barricade, who seemed as eager to get out as we did. We did notice that they had dents on their sides facing the other, and Mikaela glared at them. “What did you two do?” she asked.

“We kinda, had a debate and it got a little out of hand,” Bumblebee admitted.

“Tattler,” Barricade  muttered and we rolled our eyes. 

“I’m not healing that, you know” I said. “You’ll have to pop those out yourself or with ‘Kaela’s help.” 

I slipped into Bumblebee’s driver seat, with Mikaela taking the passenger’s. “Will you tell me now what’s back there?” she asked. “The suspense has been killing me all day.”

I smiled and shook my head and Bee pulled out. “You’ll see soon enough.”

We all headed out to the look out again; it had kind of become our hanging place since we got back from Mission City. Bee and Cade turned on their holoavatars again, and Mikaela and Miles climbed out to sit on the hoods. I pulled the case out of the back seat and opened it, taking out the guitar before getting out of Bee. 

“Check out what I dug out of my closet,” I said, showing it to them.

“That’s where that went!” Miles said. “I was wondering why you hadn’t played it since before school started.”

“It got shoved into the back when we were moving boxes. I found it this morning looking for some clothes.”

“You play guitar?” Mikaela asked.

“A little. I took classes at the beginning of summer, then other stuff came up.” I strummed the chords. “Wanna hear something.”

“Yeah!” Bee said and the others agreed. 

I sat on Bumblebee’s hood, set the guitar in place and, after thinking a minute, started playing the opening strings of “Time of Your Life” by Green Day. After a moment, I closed my eyes and, when the intro was done, started to sing.

“ _ Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road _ __   
_ Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go _ __   
_ So make the best of this test and don't ask why _ __   
_ It's not a question but a lesson learned in time. _   
  
“ _ It's something unpredictable but in the end is right _ _   
_ __ I hope you had the time of your life.

“ _ So take the photographs and still frames in your mind _ __   
_ Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time _ __   
_ Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial _ _   
_ __ For what it's worth, it was worth all the while.

I was a little lost in the music. It was a fitting song, I realized. There were a lot of trials and turning points in the last few months, and I had made the best of it. 

“ _ It's something unpredictable but in the end is right _ _   
_ _ I hope you had the time of your life. _ ”

When I finished, I kept my eyes closed for a moment and I actually felt a little teary. I blinked to hold them back and looked at everyone. Miles, Mikaela and Bee all had big grins, and Barricade had a small smile. “What’d you think?” I asked. 

“That was great, Alison!” Mikaela said, giving me a one-arm hug. 

Miles nodded. “That was. It was even better than the last time I heard it.”

“You’re not too bad,” Barricade said, flicking his cigarette. “Better than quite a few of the people on the radio.”

I blushed a little. “Please, I’m not that good. I’m still a beginner, and that’s one of the only ones I know.”

“Still, you’re good. Keep it up and you could be star level,” Bee said. 

“Did you guys have music on Cybertron?” Miles asked.

“In a way,” Barricade said. “It was different than what you have, partially because our audial range is different than yours. It was also much more ‘synthetic’, as you would put it.”

“I think this song is a good example,” Bumblebee said. He closed his holo’s eyes and his radio started playing. It was like a mix of nightcore, Daft Punk and the G major audio edits, but not in such a way you were overloaded with noise. It was kinda nice, actually.

“That is cool,” Mikaela said. “Do you guys listen to that when you’re by yourselves?”

“Sometimes,” Bee said, ending the music and opening his holo’s eyes. “I like going through the top 100 stations.”

“What about you, Barricade?”

The fake cop shrugged. “Symphonic metal is not so bad. And some of the alternate as well.”

I smiled. “Ever heard Within Temptation?” We all talked music and hung out for about an hour or so, and I mentioned needing to learn to play a halloween song.

“Oh, that reminds me,” Miles said. “The big community Halloween party is on Saturday, right?”

“Yeah, it is,” Mikaela said. “I got a costume, but I wasn’t sure if I was gonna go to it or not.”

An idea came to me. “Hey, Will and Epps families are moving in this week, right?”

“Yeah,” Bee said. “They should be getting to base tomorrow.”

“And your holos work up to several miles and can still be considered viable, so long as no one notices the hair?”

“What are you getting at?” Barricade asked.

“The community party is open to anyone who can buy tickets,” I explained, “and the kids are gonna have to miss Halloween in their old neighborhoods, not to mention transferring schools and everything. Plus, the bots should be able to see more human culture.” I looked to make sure everyone was following. “So, we buy tickets for the bots and Lennoxes and Epps, and then we have the bots use their holoforms to go to the party, with us there to make sure that they don’t cause trouble. Plus,” I looked at Barricade, “You can come in your holo and talk to Optimus about a truce.”

Barricade raised a brow. “Are you serious?”

“It’d be the best opportunity, ‘cause you can park across town and you’ll have all of us making sure that Ironhide can’t leave to go blow you up.”

“You think that’s smart?” Miles asked. “I mean, the bots do kinda stand out even with the holos.”

“And they’ve been here for two months. They won’t be up to date with things, so anyone talking to them could pick up something,” Mikaela added.

“Actually, we’ve been here about a year,” Bumblebee said. “They others were just waiting in orbit while I came down and investigated.”

I nodded. “There’s that, plus, it is the best time. Optimus and Ironhide won’t be able to cause a scene unless they leave, and I plan on recruiting Will and Epps to help us hold him in.” I looked to Barricade. “It really comes down to you, if you want to try for it.”

Barricade frowned and ducked his head a little in thought. The cigarette twirled in his fingers, and it was a few minutes before he nodded and looked up. “What the hell, might as well try. I’d rather have some kind of truce than be open for slaughter.”

Bumblebee sighed, the Camaro actually sinking on his tires a bit. “Are we gonna tell Optimus of this beforehand, or just spring it on him at the party?”

“I can tell him,” I said. “I’ll just say he sent me a message on my ebay or something.”

Barricade smirked. “Of course, LadyLover217.”

“That name is so on the nose,” Mikaela commented.

“Better than IFuckingLoveLadies, though, am I right?” I asked and we laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, everyone, I have a conundrum. When I started writing AllSpark, I only had the idea of Alison being dropped into the movies and trying to fix them, and the only things I had plotted were up to Mission City and the plot point of, Alison being kidnapped and taken to the Fallen at some point. Now, I've done some actual plotting and working on details, and I realize that I have lots of little details I need to correct. So rather than go back and manually fix them, I'm going to write the story up to chapter twenty as is, then go back and fix the mistakes.
> 
> But now, I don't know if I should repost the edited/updated chapters on the current story, or put them up as a different one. I'm not deleting the current story, but I'm not sure what I should do. I have a poll on my fanfiction.net profile where you guys can vote on what I should do, or you can go to my story titled "Rowena's Poll" and put your vote in a comment. My options are A) Change/Update the current story; B) Post a new story; or C) Post a new story, but continue updating both of them. Let me know what you guys think and I'll let you know my decision in the notes of Chapter 15.


	13. Halloween

Chapter 13 - Halloween

On Wednesday, we were released from school early thanks to some teacher meeting, and Bee took us out to base to meet the Lennox and Epps families. It seemed they were adjusting pretty well, since we pulled up to see Coppertone playing with the kids while Sarah, Will, Epps, Monique and Optimus watched. Sarah was holding Annabelle in her arms. Once in the gate, we climbed out of Bee and he transformed, which had everyone looking at us. I waved, “Hi.”

Optimus nodded to us. “Hello Alison, Mikaela, and Miles. How are you?”

“Doing good, Big Guy,” Miles said as we walked up to them.

“Hi,” Mikaela said. “I’m Mikaela. This is Alison, Miles, and Bumblebee.” She pointed to each of us in turn, and I saw Bumblebee go closer to where Copper was.

Will smiled. “Hey there. Guys, I want you to meet my beautiful wife, Sarah,” he squeezed the arm that was around her waist, “And the most darling angel to grace the face of the Earth, Annabelle.”

“Flatterer,” Sarah said. “Sarah Lennox. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, Sarah,” I said, turning to Monique. “And you must be Mrs. Epps.”

“Monique is fine,” she said. Sarah and Annabelle looked the same as they did in the movie, but Monique was entirely new to me, since she’d only shown up in the novels. She was a little taller than me, dark skin a few shades lighter than her husband's and bright dark brown eyes. Her black hair was cut to her chin and hung in big, loose curls. She turned to her kids. “Kids, come and meet the company.”

The five kids groaned at having to leave the bots, but came over. The oldest three girls all had their hair in braids, and one had bright red streaks in some of hers. The youngest girl looked just like her mama, and then there was little Fred, being carried by one of the older girls. He looked like his daddy, though he still had his baby fat to him. When the kids reached us, Monique took Fred and Epps picked up the littlest girl.

“These are our oldest, Shareeka, Shaniqua, and Sheleeka,” Monique pointed to each one, and now closer they could be told apart. Shareeka had a collection of freckles under her right eye, Shaniqua had the red braids, and Sheleeka had a birthmark on the underside of her chin that peeked up. Sheleeka was also the tallest by an inch or so.

“Momma, you make us sound like triplets,” Shaniqua rolled her eyes a little.

“I’m the oldest,” Shareeka said. “Then Shaniqua, then Sheleeka,  with a year between each of us.”

“Then it was three years before this one,” Epps said, bouncing the youngest girl. “This is Mozambiqua.”

“Hi!” The girl said, waving at us. “Are you gonna live here too?”

“We’re just visiting for now,” I said. “It’s wonderful to meet you.”

“And then we have Fred,” Monique said, looking at her boy. “Say hi, Fred.”

“Hi,” he said, waving and looking at the three of us. “You’re all pretty.” He looked dead at Miles when he said it.

Mikaela and I started giggling. “Aww, Miles,” Mikaela said, looking to him. “He thinks you’re pretty.”

“Well I am pretty fabulous.” Miles flipped his hair and we laughed.

“We’ve been introduced, can we go play with Bumblebee and Copper now?” Shaniqua asked.

Monique sighed and shook her head. “Alright, you can go play with the robots now.”

“Yes!” The girls ran back to the bots, Mozembiqua following after them. It was cute seeing Bumblebee and Copper with them, though I know what this has to be reminding Copper of.

“So, when’s everyone else supposed to show up,” Miles asked, and I turned back to us humans.

“The rest of the team will be here after election day,” Will said. “It’s everyone from Qatar, as well as a few resumes we need you to look over, Alison.”

“Oh, thanks.” Paperwork, yeah! “So you guys are basically on paid vacation until then?”

“And it is good pay too,” Epps said. “Almost three times what we were making from our tour.”

“Wow,” Mikaela said. “That is sweet.” And I agreed. I guess disbanding Sector Seven freed up a lot of change.

“Any plans for Halloween?” I asked.

“No, not really,” Monique said. “We were thinking on going back to the old neighborhood, but it’s too far to do that.”

I smiled. “Well you are in perfect luck. The community center is holding a big Halloween party on Saturday. They’ll have stuff for the kids and the grown ups. “ I looked at Optimus. “You bots could come too, with your holoavatars.”

Optimus raised a brow. “Are you certain we would be welcome?”

“It’s open to anyone who can buy a ticket,” Mikaela said. “You guys can just park in the parking lot or a couple streets away, and we can buy your guys’ tickets tomorrow at school.”

“Will they be able to blend in?” Sarah asked. “I mean, it will be a halloween party, but still…”

Optimus responded by transforming into his alt mode and materializing his holoavatar. And wow! He was kinda hot, in a dad sort of way. He looked about forty, with light brown hair and a neatly trimmed beard, and blue eyes to die for. He was wearing a blue leather jacket with red flames stitched on it, a dark blue shirt underneath it, jeans and work boots. He had the Autobot symbol as a patch on his left shoulder, and a white star burst on the right one. He also wore a set of dog tags, like Bumblebee’s. The image was great, and looked like Optimus.

“Our holoavatars are very realistic,” he said, running a hand through his hair. There was some minor clipping we could see and he frowned slightly. “Except for hair. That is very hard to reproduce quite right.”

“They can even feel things too.,” I said, stepping over to Optimus and grabbing his hand so the others could see. I pinched the back of his hand and he winced, pulling free.

“Was that really necessary?”

“I could have punched you, but I didn’t think that would be wise for either of us.” I smiled cheekily.

“Bumblebee’s used his holoavatar to hang out with us after school a lot,” Mikaela said. “No one’s ever suspected a thing.”

“Besides,” Miles added. “It’ll be a chance to get off base for a while. Have you guys left at all since you got here?”

Optimus definitely looked like he was considering it. “We’ll ask the others if they want to go, but I plan to attend.”

I smiled. “Fantastic!” I looked to the Epps and Lennoxes. “You too?”

Monique smiled. “I guess I can tell the girls their costumes won’t go to waste.”

We talked with the other bots and they all agreed that a night out would be fun, and we started discussing costumes. Sarah made sure Mikaela, Miles and I completed our homework, and even helped Miles a bit when he struggled on some math problems. I also managed to shoot a text to Cade, telling him the plan was on.

Thursday, we bought the nineteen tickets for the group. At ten bucks a pop, I made it an even two hundred just so we wouldn’t have to deal with change. Mom and Dad were coming to the party, but they’d already bought tickets so I didn’t have to worry about them.

Saturday came and we went to base to get ready for the party. I decided to go as a jedi, for which I conveniently had a costume in the closet (and not the cheap store bought one either). Mikaela dressed as a witch, with a knee length black dress, hat, and boots. Miles went the easy route, switching his usual t-shirt with an open Hawaiian shirt and slicked his hair back to look like a surfer.

Will, Sarah and Annabelle did a family costume, Fred, Wilma, and Pebbles Flintstone. Epps and Monique did a couple's costume, Cleopatra and an Egyptian guard. The oldest girls were done up with unicorn horns, glitter paint and all the rest needed for three My Little Pony costumes. I guess I can’t blame them, it was their only defining trait in my world, and they looked good. Mozambiqua had a Spidergirl costume, and little Fred had an Air Force uniform, like his daddy's.

The bots of course had the easy costumes, they just had to think them into existence. I promised Bumblebee if he copped out and went _as_ a bumblebee, I would get Mikaela’s help and paint him pink for a week. His costume, instead, was a hogwarts student, a Hufflepuff to be exact. Ratchet went as Dr. House, though his holo actually looked like Peter Capaldi. Ironhide was going as Jayne Cobb from Firefly, and damn, he was dead on, with the addition of some scars that were just Ironhide. Coppertone had a cop costume (not the slutty one, thank god) and looked adorable in it. Jazz was a DJ, and he reminded me of someone, but I couldn’t place it with his sunglasses covering half his face. Last but not least, Optimus was a Jedi, dressed like Obi Wan in Episode III. I wanted to know who showed him Star Wars, but he was amazing looking, and I declared myself his padawan.  

After we all were ready, I told the bots they all looked amazing

“Course we do, Lil’ Lady,” Jazz said, tilting his glasses down to look at me. “You expecting anything less?”

I smiled. “No, not really. So who’s going with who?”

“Sarah, Annabelle and I are going to ride with Ironhide,” Will said. “Monique, Bobby and the kids are gonna take the van,” meaning the van that had been bought for when the bots couldn’t take people places, just in case someone had to leave early, “and then Bumblebee will take you while the rest drive by themselves.”

I looked to Optimus. “Mind a ride along, master?” I gave a small bow to him.

He smiled. “I would welcome one, actually. There was something I wished to ask you about.”

Mikaela checked her watch. “If we want to beat traffic, we’ll have to leave now. It’ll be bad enough when the party’s over.”

We all went to our designated vehicles and left the base, shutting the gate behind us. Ratchet had sensors set up that would alert us if anyone came near base while we were gone, con or human. I just hoped they worked.

“So,” I said once we were underway. “What’s you want to talk about?”

“I’ve been having a feeling that there is much more to you than meets the eye, Alison.”

“What do you mean?”

“It doesn’t seem to be simple chance it was your grandfather who discovered Megatron, or you being the descendant to inherit his glasses.”

“Oh.” I shrugged. “I honestly have no idea. I mean, it’s not like my family has some weird Cybertronian thing in our bloodline, my great-grandpa was born before Archibald left for the Arctic.”

“Even so, it is not many who would risk their own life the way you did. You had no knowledge of what the AllSpark would do to you.”

I shrugged. “I guess I at least thought that I’d buy some time. I mean, it shocked you and Megatron quite a bit.”

“Indeed.” Optimus smiled. “And now the AllSpark is with us, in a new form.”

I smiled back. “Yeah, and she’s having a good time up here.” I tapped my temple. “I just hope she doesn’t get the idea of making sparklings soon. I don’t need my laptop turning into a Toshibot.”

“I can see how that would not be good.”

“Yeah.” I thought for a moment, then asked, “What do you think of the Decepticons?”

“What?”

“Like, just the average soldier, the ones who followed orders. What would you do if one came seeming amnesty or a truce?”

Optimus was quiet for a bit, thinking on that. “I would have to judge from the current situation; who is the Decepticon, what was the situation at base, why they were seeking a truce and what they could offer.”

“But you wouldn’t necessarily reject the offer flat out?” I asked, trying not to seem too eager.

“No. I wouldn’t. But I have to look out for all the Autobots and our allies.” He looked at me. “Why do you ask?”

“It’s just a thought,” I said, and it wasn’t really a lie. I had been thinking about it, like if N-Sync showed up, or any con not known to be a psycho-nut.

The rest of the drive was spent just chatting and within the hour we reached the high school, where the party was taking place. After parking, we went to the doors, though not before having to tell Ironhide to leave the “prop gun” in the Topkick, and I passed over the tickets. We’d managed to get there at just the right time. The DJ and band were playing in the gym, and people were already dancing and talking. Across the hall, a bunch of classrooms had different games with prizes in them, and there was the kid’s party, where we let the girls and Fred loose.

“Okay,” Mikaela said, turning to the bots. “The tickets paid for everything in here, so do whatever you want. Just remember to try and blend in. And if you get into any trouble, find one of us. Most importantly, have fun.”

I nodded. “You guys have survived a war and finally have a chance to relax. Embrace it.” I took Mikaela’s hand and smiled. “I know I will.” With that said, I pulled Mikaela away from the group and out to the dance floor.

The next couple hours were a blast. Miles and Bee joined Mikaela and I on the floor, and the four of us did what we’ve done best lately; ignore the haters and act like it’s just us. I did the “white-girl-in-a-club” dance, and they all followed my lead. When a slow dance came up, Mikaela and I danced together, and on the next one Bumblebee snagged me.

Around 9:30, I got a text on my phone and pulled it out to see who it was from. Barricade. He sent that his holoavatar had arrived and was waiting by the doors.

“Operation: Cade, Phase One is complete,” I said to the others when they looked at me.

“Alright, so who’s going to take Ironhide?” Miles asked.

“I’m gonna talk to the Lennoxes real quick,” I said. “Bee, you got Copper, Miles, you got Jazz, and ‘Kaela, you get Ratchet.”

“You think this is gonna work?” Mikaela asked me.

“I never assume my plans will work,” I said. “That’s why they always do.”

We broke, heading for our respective targets. I spotted Will and Sarah in a corner, and made my way over to them. “Will,” I said. “I need a huge favor.”

“Yeah? What is it, Alison?” he asked me, and Sarah looked curious too.

“I need you to distract Ironhide for, like, the next hour, and keep him away from Optimus.”

“He’s over with Ratchet getting some snacks,” Sarah said. “Amazing they can actually eat with those avatars.”

I nodded. “Yeah, it’s pretty cool. I need you guys to make sure he stays distracted. Mikaela’s gonna start talking medic stuff with Ratchet and Ironhide’s gonna wander off.”

“Why does he need to be distracted?” Will asked.

“Because I need to introduce Optimus to someone, and if Ironhide finds out who, he’s going to go blow them up.”

“Who is it, a Decepticon,” Sarah said with a slight joking tone.

“Yes.”

They stared at me for a moment. “You want Optimus to talk with a Decepticon by himself!?” Will asked.

“I’ll be with him, and the con’s using his avatar too. I don’t know if you remember a cop car following us back at Mission City?” After a moment, he nodded. “That’s Barricade. He’s an ass, but he’s not going to  hurt us. Being the last con on Earth, he has the opinion that a truce is the best option for him.”

“How do you know about him?” Sarah asked.

“Cause he’s been living in Mile’s garage for almost a month.”

“I thought you promised to reveal the location of any Cons you discovered,” Will said.

“Fingers crossed.” I showed him. “There is a way for the Autobot-Decepticon conflict to end, and sometimes it takes a simple attempt to extend an olive branch to get the ball rolling.”

Will and Sarah looked a little conflicted, then Will sighed. “You’re going to do this anyway, we can at least try to help.

I smiled and bounced a little. “Thank you. You go to him, and I’m gonna find Optimus. Where’d you last see him?”

“He was in the hall doing some games with Copper last I saw,” Sarah said.

“Thanks.” I ran off to find the bot leader sending a text to Barricade to go to a room on the second floor.

I nearly ran right into Optimus as he was walking into the dance hall. “Optimus! Perfect timing. We have some urgent Jedi business to attend to!” I grabbed his arm and pulled him after me, managing to slip past the party staff to get to the stairs.

“Alison, what is it?” Optimus asked worried. “Has something happened?”

“Not yet, but I hope it will be something good when it does.” I found the room Barricade had gone to ( Hosney’s classroom, ironically) and opened the door.

Barricade was leaning against the windows, still in his cop uniform, still smoking that fake cigarette. He took a drag and looked up. “You sure Ironhide’s not gonna bust in here for me, or take off to go after my real form?”

“Will and Sarah are distracting him right now,” I said, pulling Optimus in all the way and closing the door. “Optimus, I’m sure you know Barricade, or at least know of him.”

Optimus merely blinked for a moment, then narrowed his eyes at Barricade. “What are you doing here, Barricade?”

“Alison invited me,” he said, pointing to me with his cigarette. “Figured this would be the best place to meet up, especially to avoid your weapon’s specialist.”

Optimus turned to me. “You knew his location?”

“He’s been living in Miles’s garage since Mikaela and I got back from Mission City, and before that he was hanging with Miles out in the park. He’s not a threat to us, for now at least.” I sat criss-cross on top of one of the desks, in between the two. “Sit, both of you.”

Optimus did, but Barricade shook his head. “I’m fine just where I am.”

“Okay, so, Optimus, the reason we three are here is because Barricade has decided, being the only con left on the planet besides Scorponok, it would be better to have a truce between himself and the bots than to leave himself open for attack.”

Optimus raised a brow. “You wish to have a truce?”

“Is that so hard to believe?” Barricade asked. “Megatron’s gone and I don't know of any plans for him to return, so why wait around to be killed?”

“What do you have to offer us for in this truce?”

“I will remain in the area around Tranquility, where you can watch me, and will inform one of your Autobots if I need to or intend to leave. I will not offer Decepticon secrets to you, nor will I reveal Autobot ones to any Decepticons. I will also keep myself out of any conflict that may happen between the two sides.” He took a drag from the cigarette. “I will also not harm any humans, here or elsewhere, unless they attack me first.”

“Would you kill a human if they did attack you?” Optimus’s eyes narrowed.

“I’d try not to, but you know how squishy they are.” Barricade shrugged. “I can’t promise one or two won’t die, but I won’t intended it to happen.”

“I think those are reasonable terms,” I spoke up. I should know, I helped make them. It wasn’t turning him full Autobot, but I didn’t expect him to.  At least not this soon, maybe in a few years or more.

Optimus pondered for a couple minutes. “Would you defend Alison should any Decepticons attack her, or would you stand aside.”

Barricade raised a brow and thought. Finally he said, “I would do what I could to keep the both of us safe from harm.”

Optimus frowned a little, but we could tell this was the best we’d get from him. “I accept the terms of this truce. May I ask where your physical body is at the moment?”

“I am currently on the other side of Tranquility, hiding in case this fell through and you sent Ironhide after me.” With that, the holo disappeared and it was just me and Optimus in the room.

I smiled and looked to him, hopping off the desk. “I think that went well, don’t you?”

He stood and looked sternly at me. “Alison, do you realize how dangerous it was to be near him and not let any of us know?”

“Bumblebee knew, but I made him swear not to tell.” I tried to look as innocent as possible. “Besides, like he’d really hurt the bearer of the AllSpark.”

“You do not realize what the Decepticons are capable of.”

“I have the full knowledge of your history in my head,” I said. “I think I know what they can do.”

“You may know, but you do not _realize_.”

I met his eyes briefly. They were stern, with a hint of disappointment. But they were also sad. A sad that turned them a darker blue than his true color, one that spoke depths. They reminded me that, while Optimus was still rather young for a Cybertronian, he had seen and experienced so much. I had to look away.

“Well, now that that's done, let's get back downstairs,” I said, trying to bounce back. “The night is young, the party’s in full swing, and it’d be a shame to miss it.”

Optimus watched me for a moment, then rolled his shoulders and smiled slightly. “You're right. Let's enjoy ourselves tonight.” The _while we can_ was implied, but I heard it.

Optimus and I returned downstairs just as they were starting the Thriller Dance. I dragged him in with me and he did pretty good for a first timer. Ratchet and Mikaela found us shortly after and us girls left the bots to their own devices. We played some of the games, then Bee and Miles joined us back in the gym and we danced the night away. Mikaela and I did the slow dances, though Bee and Miles managed to snag one each from us. The boys even did an exaggerated dance together, which was hilarious.

It was midnight when the party wound down and we regrouped to head back to base. Mom and Dad had found the adults and Mom, Sarah and Monique were chatting up a storm, agreeing to meet up and continue talking later on. We left in the same groups we’d arrived in, except I rode with Mikaela and Bumblebee.

The Epps kids all crashed out in the van and we helped carry them into their rooms. I heard Optimus tell the bots that they’d have a meeting in the morning. He’d already told me about it and had earnestly suggested I attend. I think he wanted me to take responsibility, which I would, it was my idea.

Once the kids were in bed, us adults also hit the sack, since we were all pooped out. I would have just fallen onto the bed after taking off my robes and boots, but Mikaela encouraged me to change into my pjs while she did the same. Then we got under the covers and cuddled together.

“You were a beautiful witch,” I told her.

“And you were a gorgeous jedi.” She smiled and nuzzled my face. I nuzzled back and tangled my legs with hers. I gave her nose a kiss and pulled her to me so her head kinda tucked under my chin.

“I love you,” I said as I closed my eyes.

“Love you too,” I heard her say before we both drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, fair warning, next chapter is being a pain to write, so it might take a bit longer to come out. I am also doing Camp NaNoWriMo for a different story, so I am focusing on that over this one and that will delay the chapter a bit. Thanks for being patient with me, and for now enjoy this turn of events.


	14. AUTHORS NOTE: Story Will No Longer Be Updated

Hello, Readers of AllSpark Changed My Life. This is Ro, here to tell you that the first edition of AllSpark will no longer be updated. I will leave the story up, as I don't want to lose my reviews, but because of several changes made when I rewrote the story, I will only update [The AllSpark Changed My Life, 2nd Edition](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7070350/chapters/16071196). That fic can be found on my profile, so go ahead and follow that so you will know what comes next.

Thanks for giving this fic a chance, and I hope the second edition will be as good if not better.


End file.
